Witch craze
by Sarali Ao
Summary: 1914. Newt Scamander est à Poudlard et frôle l'expulsion: les Poufsouffles dont fait partie Min Xu opèrent un boycott en plein match de Quidditch. En parallèle, les adeptes de Grindelwald et de magie noire augmentent, même parmi les élèves. Mais, surtout, ça raconte que les sorcières c'est à la fois la Chasse aux Sorcières, des sages-femmes, et toute une communauté soudée...
1. chap one

**Witch craze** **  
**

* ^ * v * ^ *

 _ **Titre :**_ _Witch craze : 1) évoque la folie ou un mouvement de panique. L'expression anglophone peut être traduite par « Grande Peur » en français. Fait référence à la persécution des sorcières. 2) J'utilise ce titre aussi pour mettre en valeur le retournement du stigmate du terme « sorcière » (c'est-à-dire le retournement d'un terme péjoratif pour en faire une fierté/revendication) non seulement dans le monde magique inventé par JKR, mais aussi par les femmes dans notre monde à nous. (Et dans ce cas là, « craze » est pris comme engouement, phénomène d'amplitude, etc)._

.

 _ **Résumé :**_ _1914\. Newt Scamander est à Poudlard et frôle l'expulsion : les Poufsouffles dont fait partie Min Xu opèrent un boycott en plein match de Quidditch. En parallèle, les adeptes de Grindelwald et de magie noire augmentent. Mais surtout, ça raconte_ _qu'être une sorcière c'est bien plus que faire de la magie._

.

 _ **Note :**_ _Waah, la vache. Ça fait un bail que j'ai plus rien écrit ici. C'est grave émouvant de reposter quelque chose. Bon, cette fic n'est pas très ambitieuse (elle fera 5/6 chapitres environ) juste assez pour me remettre dans le bain. Le sujet est un peu zarb, et l'époque pas très commune, et en plus il n'y a pratiquement que des OC à part Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange et Albus Dumbledore… mais j'espère qu'elle trouvera quelques lecteur-ices malgré tout... Bonne lecture !_

 _.  
._

 _ **C**_ _ **itation pour mettre dans l'ambiance, si si :**_

 _The yellow fog_ _t_ _hat rubs its back upon the window-panes,  
The yellow smoke that rubs its muzzle on the window-panes  
Li_ _c_ _ked its tongue into the corners of the evening,  
Lingered upon the pools that stand in drains,  
Let fall upon its back the soot that falls from chimneys_ _  
._ _  
_ _Le brouillard jaune qui frotte aux vitres son échine,  
Le brouillard jaune qui frotte aux vitres son museau  
A couleuvré sa langue dans les recoins du soir,  
A traîné sur les mares stagnantes des égouts,  
A laissé choir sur son échine la suie qui choit des cheminées_

\- T.S. Eliot _, La chanson d'amour de J. Alfred Prufrock_

 _* ^ * v * ^ *_

 **Chap. I.**

.

 _31 août 1914, Veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, Angleterre._

Londres est la capitale de la révolution industrielle depuis le siècle dernier. Les moldus ont fait de la ville le chantre de la modernité ils ont reconstruit toute la ville et ont réaménagé l'ensemble des structures au fur et à mesure que le nombre d'habitants a augmenté. Les maladies ont poissé dans les ruelles salubres, la végétation a disparue sous les fumées âcres des usines et les ouvriers ont tiré grise mine.

On est à présent en 1914. Les premiers temps de la révolution industrielle sont passés. La communauté moldue entre en guerre (provoquée par l'assassinat de l'Archiduc François-Ferdinand d'Autriche), et Londres figure encore au podium des capitales les plus peuplées d'Europe (7 millions d'habitants), ce qui ne rend vraiment, vraiment pas les choses évidentes pour se cacher des moldus quand on est sorcier. Il faut être doublement vigilant, surtout quand les circonstances nous forcent à utiliser notre baguette magique pour se protéger des adeptes de Grindelwald.

...Moi, par exemple.

J'ai tellement peur en ce moment-même que je ne peux m'empêcher de tenir ma baguette droite le long de mon corps tandis que je marche à pas rapide dans une ruelle (Lordford Street), aussi haute que mince. Ma cape noire claque derrière mes molets tandis que je tiens le haut de mon col fermé pour ne pas avoir trop froid un vieux courant d'air s'insinue entre ma cape et ma blouse blanche. Je sens mon sautoir qui cogne contre ma cage thoracique au rythme des battements de mon coeur.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'aventurer par-ici en voulant suivre un adepte de magie noire. Bon sang. Ce sont de véritables coupe-gorges ces rues. Ma main se crispe sur ma baguette et j'allonge le pas, aux aguets.

Mes escarpins claquent contre les pavés noirs. Si observateur il y avait, qu'il soit devant, derrière ou au-dessus de ma tête, la même certitude le gagnerait : j'inspirais l'inquiétude à plein nez. Chacun de mes claquements précipités semblait dire : « je ne suis pas du tout rassurée mais alors pas du tout, du tout… ».

Et un soudain éclair donna raison à mes craintes. Je me plaquai dos au mur pour ne pas être surprise par derrière et brandis ma baguette droit devant moi. Le sort avait été jeté au bout de la rue, à l'intersection. Un deuxième sort fusa dans l'autre sens.

J'étais tombée en plein combat... C'était bien ma veine.

J'aubais bien aimé affirmer que je n'hésitai pas avant de coincer ma baguette entre mes dents et de grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face de moi. Ni d'aggriper les pierres afin de me hisser au-dessus de la fenêtre à la force de mes bras, à trois mètres de hauteur, et de progresser sur le toit le dos courbé, attentive à ne pas faire tomber de tuiles - celles-ci étaient tellement vétustes que la moindre pression sur une tuile fendillée ou mal fixée était fatale…. - Mais j'étais loin d'être une sorcière de terrain ! Non seulement j'étais la plus pataude des Poufsouffles en séance de combat à Poudlard (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), alors ici avec des sorciers expérimentés adeptes de la magie noire, je n'osais imaginer l'aboutissement du combat. La seule chose dont je savais faire c'était filer des sorciers sans trop me faire remarquer. (Peut-être à force de filer Oscar dans les couloirs de Poudlard…) Je recherchais, effectivement, les visages et les noms des adeptes de Grindelwald qui sévissaient à Londres… ça, c'était véridique, mais je ne dépassais jamais le seuil entre le « risqué » et le « dangereux ». Ici, il était clairement temps que je me retire.  
Je fis donc demi-tour. Tandis que je m'éloignais, les sorts s'intensifièrent dans mon dos, électrisant l'air et remuant ma cape et mes deux longues tresses si bien qu'elles semblaient prises d'une crise d'épilepsie. Un cri de rage me fit sursauter, puis pâlir quand j'entendis une série de glapissements douloureux. Un voile soucieux creusa mes traits. Je continuai à rebrousser chemin le plus doucement possible pour ne pas me faire entendre malgré le claquement anxieux de mes escarpins.

Soudain, un sort fusa dans mon dos. Nom d'une soupière ! J'avais été découverte. Je dérapai au coin de la rue, me tenant à une goutière qui se plia en deux sous l'effet de l'élan. Je continuai à courir aussi vite que possible, les poings serrés devant moi. Une brûlure soudaine réveilla les nerfs de ma cuisse. Le sort m'avait touchée. Je continuai à courir en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Je remontai la rue, bifurquai sur une petite place et me cachai là, dos contre un mur le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de faire le clair dans mes pensées. Il y avait ici et là des cartons qui traînaient, une fontaine au milieu et, affalé contre le mur à l'opposé de la cour, un vieux mandiant alcoolique qui n'avait plus aucun souffle pour réclamer quelque pièce pour remplir sa théière (car c'en était bien une). Il ne leva pas les yeux vers moi. Ce n'était même pas sûr que ce vieux moldu m'ait entendue.  
Je traversai la place, dépassant la fontaine, quand, soudain, je me figeai de stupéfaction.

Devant moi, sous la galerie sombre, se tenait le mage noir que je filais depuis le début de la soirée et que j'avais totalement éclipsé de mes pensées à cause du combat et de la course. Ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant : ce mage noir complotait avec Lester Hodgson. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête et leurs baguettes d'un seul mouvement. Je fis de même, tellement sur le qui-vive, prête à donner le premier assaut, que je sentis ma baguette (chèvrefeuille, poil de licorne, 26,3 centimètres, torsadée) grésiller.  
Nous demeurâmes à nous regarder en chien de faïence le temps de nous identifier mutuellement. Lester me reconnut plus vite que le mage noir, et son expression fut telle que j'avais présumée : impulsive. Ses cheveux roux-cendrés étaient ici semblables à des coups de pinceaux sombres, à peine visibles dans l'obscurité. Son grand nez me défiait tandis qu'il avançait, sortant de l'ombre pour mieux dévoiler son corps tordu par les journées passées retranché dans les coins exigus du château. Son attitude ne pouvait exprimer plus efficacement la menace. La suite me le confirma :

\- _Expelliarmus !_ _  
-_ _Everte St..._ _  
_ _  
_Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, ma baguette me sauta des mains et alla rouler plus loin. Je frémis. Comment avait-il osé me désarmer face à un mage noir ? Je me précipitai vers ma baguette mais le mage noir fondit sur moi et empoigna mes deux tresses dans sa main. Il tira en arrière et une série de pics me hérissa la colonne vertébrale depuis mon crâne jusqu'au dos. La violence de l'agression me cambra le dos en arrière, et je dus reculer pour ne pas tomber sur les fesses. Je sentis le bout froid de sa baguette s'enfoncer dans la peau tendue de mon cou.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es qu'une élève de Poudlard comme ce cher Lester, je serais bien trop triste d'assister à une querelle d'écoliers, me dit-t-il sur un ton condescendant teinté de pitié.

Je gardai mon calme malgré ma mauvaise posture. Je sentis la magie dans son corps se canaliser dans sa baguette (bois de chêne, rigide, coeur de dragon, environ 20 cm) – ce n'était, certes, pas le moment de consigner ces détails techniques mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

\- Ne faites pas ça... grondai-je d'une voix grave qui résonna dans la cour.

La gravité appela mon corps au sol, et je tombai par terre.

\- _Lacarnum inflam…_

Je fus prise d'une panique dont je n'avais encore jamais imaginé pareille intensité une véritable frayeur me liquéfia sur place et la sueur coula à grosses gouttes le long de mon front et me brûla les yeux. J'avais reconnu le sort qu'il me réservait. Il voulait m'enflammer. Mais son incantation ne trouva pas de fin. J'entendis un gros « _bang ! »_ retentiret sa main relâcha mes tresses, me libérant par la même occasion. Je pensais aussitôt à Lester.  
Pas du tout.  
La scène qui se présenta devant mes yeux hagards était invraisemblablement risible : le mage noir était étalé par terre, assommé par le vieux moldu alcoolique qui avait brisé sa théière sur sa tête.

J'attrapai ma baguette au sol et visai le moldu en tremblant.

\- Etes-vous cracmol ? Demandai-je au vieux mandiant d'une voix chevrotante due aux émotions.

Il tapa sur sa poitrine pour faire sortir un rot qui ne vint pas.

\- Répondez ! Etes-vous cracmol ? Répétai-je en créeant des étincelles au bout de ma baguette.  
\- Sé pas c'que c'est qu'ça, assura-t-il d'une voix grasse, pas le moins du monde inquiet ou interloqué par la situation.

Je l'observai se toucher les lombères tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser l'anse de sa théière, seule morceau qui n'avait pas été brisé.

\- Oubliette-le, Xu, me recommenda Lester d'une voix agacée.  
\- Il m'a sauvé la vie !  
\- C'est un moldu ! Me cria-t-il, fidèle à son tempéramment impulsif.  
\- Qui vaut mieux que toi, marmonnai-je avec rancune.

Soudain, mon agresseur bougea. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, il brandit sa baguette et son sort tomba sur Lester qui valdingua contre le mur. Je me demandai un instant s'il était mort avant de diriger ma baguette vers le mage noir :

\- _Pétrificus totalus !_

Il devint immédiatement raide. J'accouru vers Lester, avachi au sol, la respiration sifflante. Il toucha ses poumons qui semblaient avoir encaissés directement le coup. Au moins il n'était pas mort. Il avait la tête basse si bien que ses cheveux lui couvraient une partie du visage. L'accroche métallique de sa cape noire s'était cassée et sa cape était dorénavant grande ouverte sur son pull bleu nuit. Le sort lancé par le mage noir avait brûlé son pull, formant un trou aussi large que ma paume, et l'odeur du brûlé m'emplit les narines – ce n'était pas seulement la laine du pull qui fumait, mais aussi la peau de Lester qui avait roussi.  
J'approchai la pointe de ma baguette sur la blessure et murmurai des sorts pour amoindrir la douleur. Lester gémit. Mes deux longues tresses tombèrent en avant et touchèrent le sol tandis que j'étais accroupie.

\- J'imagine que tu es satisfaite... marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, c'est un juste retour des choses.  
\- Je ne répondrai pas à ça.  
\- Non, bien sûr, trop bonne pour ça, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Une fois que j'eus répertorié dans ma tête tous les sorts de guérison et de cicatrisation que je connaissais, je me redressai, le jugeant de toute ma hauteur.

\- Ne t'avise pas de m'adresser la parole à Poudlard, Hodgson, prévins-je tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers moi.

Lester avait une expression qui disait qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de m'adresser la parole ou non à l'école. Il ne l'avait jamais fait en cinq années passées dans la même promotion, sauf lorsqu'on était placés en binome en cours de potion ou par nécessité. On était de la même année, mais lui était à Serpentard et moi à Poufsouffle ça suffisait pour qu'il m'ignore.  
Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers le moldu. Je dirigeai sur lui le sort pour effacer ses souvenirs sans même le remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie, puis quittai la cour.

La nuit était tombée.

Je marchai à travers Londres, les nerfs à vif. J'arrivai chez moi. On y accédait par derrière. Je montai l'escalier collé à un grand mur en pierre en levant la tête vers les lumières blafardes des lampes à huile derrière les vitres de la véranda. J'ouvris la porte de cette-dernière et une clochette tinta, sonnant mon arrivée. Des brosses grattaient magiquement la poêle et les casseroles dans la petite cuisine, en face de la porte où j'étais entrée. Le torchon, lui, transportait les assiettes jusqu'au buffet du salon.

\- Papa, c'est moi, prévins-je en posant ma cape sur un fauteuil à oreilles.

Je m'avançai dans la pièce à vivre en baissant ma tête pour ne pas rencontrer les soucoupes dans lesquels des plantes étaient entreposées et qui pendaient du plafond, maintenues par des chaînes noires. Le parquet grinça sous mes pieds. Je regardai la lune à travers les verres embués de la véranda. Elle scintillait au-dessus des cheminées londoniennes. Le brouillard jaune s'était levé.

J'observai alors mon reflet dans un carreau. Mes yeux en amande étaient aussi noirs que la nuit, et moins bridés que ceux de mon père ni de mes grands-parents paternels qui habitaient en Chine. La ligne de ma mâchoire était ovale comme celle de mon cuir chevelu séparé en deux au milieu par une raie, si bien que mon visage s'apparentait à un œuf. En plus j'avais un air bennêt à cause de mes dents trop longues et de mes oreilles top écartées – avec le temps j'avais appris à faire face aux quolibets en prétendant que c'étaient mes tresses tirées en arrière qui donnaient l'impression que mes oreilles étaient décollées -. L'arrête de mon nez observait une ligne concave pareille à celle de papa et j'avais de nombreux souvenirs de moi, petite fille sur ses genoux, gesticulant sous la caresse faciale de papa qui prétendait que j'avais pris les meilleurs choses chez mes parents – le sourire bancale de maman, le nez creusé de papa. On m'avait déjà dit que j'avais un visage jovial et doux, qui donnait facilement confiance aux autres , et c'était sans doute vrai, mais ce soir je n'y voyais aucune joie.

\- Min !

Je sursautai. Ca, c'était le ton autoritaire de papa, et ça sonnait pas bon. Il était là, le journal froissé à la main et me regardait avec un air furibond, cet air qu'il avait quand il était à la fois inquiet et déçu par mon comportement.

\- Tu rentres à pas d'heure pratiquement tous les soirs en ce moment ! Je refuse que tu continues à être assez sotte pour agir à ta guise, inconsciemment, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. Tu as seize ans maintenant, sois responsable !

Je baissai la tête, affligée.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu…  
\- Dès qu'on sort dehors on est confronté à des imprévus, tu le sais bien ! On n'est pas maître de ce qui nous entoure.  
\- Je le sais bien, mais j'étais prudente…  
\- La prudence c'est de ne pas sortir dehors par les temps qui courent.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester enfermée, papa !  
\- Je t'assure que si, c'est dans l'ordre des possibles. Tu perds toute mesure, Min.  
\- Papa… protestai-je blessée.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en laissant tomber le journal sur la table basse et toucha sa barbe blanche pointue qu'il touchait toujours quand il était contrarié. D'habitude c'était quand il n'avait pas d'inspiration pour ses poèmes ou pour peindre. Ca arrivait de plus en plus depuis que maman était morte de la dragoncelle l'année dernière. J'étais inquiète pour parce qu'il avait toujours fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid mais depuis que maman était morte, ses doigts tremblaient ce qui l'empêchait de tenir son pinceau ou sa plume sans faire de ratures.  
Soudain, un hibou grand duc s'engouffra par une vitre de la véranda laissée ouverte. Je m'approchai de la lettre, m'attendant déjà à ce qui allait être écrit. Je ne fus donc pas surprise de voir qu'elle m'était adressée. Je déchirai l'enveloppe qui tourbillonna jusqu'au sol comme une feuille morte.

\- Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit son père en m'observant fléchir les épaules.  
\- Une lettre pour me dire que j'ai fait acte de magie hors Poudlard et devant un moldu. Ils rappellent l'article de la loi interdisant l'usage de la magie pour personne mineure, et m'avertissent que je suis dorénavant fichée par le Ministère de la Magie. Je vais devoir répondre de mes actes – dans l'immédiat au proviseur à Poudlard, plus tard à la Brigade des mineurs si je recommence.

Je me retournai vers mon père, la feuille à la main, sans faire attention à l'hibou qui me piquait le bras de petits coups de bec pour requérir à manger.

\- Puisse ce courrier te faire davantage réfléchir sur ton irresponsabilité, conclut mon père d'une voix neutre.  
\- Franchement papa, je mérite ce courrier du Ministère mais pas ton ressentiment. Ce que j'essaie de faire en découvrant ces mages noirs est important : ils devraient être emprisonnés à Azkaban.  
\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Non seulement tu as seize ans, tu es beaucoup trop jeune, mais en plus il y a des Aurors qualifiés pour ça. Notre rôle de sorcier lambda est de ne pas interragir là-dedans.  
\- Et c'est toi qui parles de responsabilité ! Tu prétends qu'il faut être neutre et ne pas se prononcer, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas assumer ses responsabilités, dénonçai-je. Pourquoi serions-nous moins responsables que les mages noirs ou les Aurors ? Nous aussi nous avons une place dans cette société, nous aussi nous pouvons agir.  
\- _Aïe !_

L'hibou venait de mordre mon bras et une goutte de sang apparue sur ma peau blanche. Je lui donnai à manger et il s'envola, peu content de son traitement. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que la blessure derrière ma cuisse se rappela à moi.

\- Bon… je n'aime pas beaucoup me disputer avec toi papa, mais vu qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver d'accord sur cette question autant s'arrêter là. Je dois préparer mes affaires pour demain.

Mon père parut surpris.

\- C'est déjà demain la rentrée ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh… L'été est passé si vite, je vais de nouveau être seul ici...

Je hochai la tête mal-à-l'aise, puis m'éclipsai. Je montai à l'échelle et entrai dans ma petite chambre. Les tuyaux de la salle de bain traversaient le mur mitoyen. Ils gouttaient la plupart du temps alors j'étais obligée de mettre un seau dessous. Papa avait essayé de les réparer d'un coup de baguette mais au bout de la quarante-deuxième fois à répéter le même sort il avait tiré révérence et m'avait tendu un seau.  
Je regrettais notre belle longère de campagne en Cornouailles où on habitait tous les trois avec maman et où on cultivait un potager tous les matins dès sept heures. Je posai ma baguette sur mon bureau puis poussai la chaise pour passer de l'autre côté de la chambre qui respirait difficilement, toute étroite qu'elle était. Je fermai les volets puis récupérai les manuels scolaires posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

J'entrais en sixième année à Poudlard, dès demain mais j'avais la tête tellement prise par les évènements de la soirée que je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

\- Bon alors, petit récapitulatif de dernière minute, dis-je à voix haute :  
\- _Combattre l_ _es créatures magiques aujourd'hui en Occident_ _et s'en prémunir_ _– suivi de Débats et Théories sur le sort des créatures_ , de Benedict Rosedesvents (je me demandais quelle avait été la réaction de Newt en découvrant le titre de ce livre il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier le ton vaindicatif et supérieur des hommes à l'égard des animaux fantastiques).  
\- _Sorts, enchantements et incantations_ , niveau 6, de Velda Sarasti  
\- _L'art de la potion pour étudiants expérimentés_ , de Raymond Duchêne  
\- _La course de la plante grimpante et autres facéties facétieuses de nos amies les plantes_ , niveau 6, de Dorothy Howard  
et le dernier :  
\- _Sensibilisation à l'éthique de la_ _métamorphose sur le vivant –_ nouvelle préface écrite par le Professeur Albus Dumbledore, édtions Eclipse, écrit par Genevieve Travis.

Je plaçai les livres dans un coin de ma valise, puis ajoutai mes vêtements (trois chemises blanches de rechange, un cardigan gris ainsi que deux pulls en laine, une cape noire de tous les jours et une d'hiver, des chaussettes montantes, ma cravate ainsi que mon écharpe aux couleurs de Poufousffle et pour finir un chapeau pointu pour la répartition des premières années demain soir).

Je rajoutai bien sûr mon livre préféré que j'avais toujours sur moi : _La Chasse aux Sorcières depuis le Moyen-Âge jusqu'au X_ _VII_ _ème siècle_ _,_ écrit par l'historien de la magie Théophile Abbot (mon héros) _._

Après ça je descendis l'échelle et entrai dans la salle de bain au haut plafond et aux tuyaux apparents. La chaudière prenait pratiquement toute la place. Je me déshabillai, me lavai et désinfectai la plaie sur ma cuisse avant de la couvrir d'un pansement. Je mis mon pyjama jaune (Poufsouffle ou rien) et remontai l'échelle. J'éteignis la lampe à huile et me glissai sous les couvertures. J'écoutai les gouttes d'eau tomber dans le seau. La seule pensée qui me tournait en tête était que j'avais failli mourir aujourd'hui. L'instant d'après je dormais profondément.  
.

* * *

.

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1914, jour de la rentrée scolaire_ _Poudlard Express_

Papa et mois sortîmes de la maison en fermant à clé la porte de la véranda et en descendant l'escalier de l'arrière-cour. J'étais contente qu'on se soit réconciliés ce matin au petit déjeuner, ça m'aurait fait mal de le quitter sur une dispute. Nous traversâmes la ville en métro (je n'appréciais pas beaucoup ça – décidément trop de moldus - mais Londres était trop grande pour marcher à pieds jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Papa m'embrassa sur les deux joues (deux fois), puis me laissa entrer seule dans la gare avec ma valise et ma chouette hulotte grise (Tituba).

King's cross frémissait d'impatience et d'excitation à chaque rentrée scolaire : aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Pratiquement tous les élèves expiraient des souffles joyeux ou anxieux, l'esprit entièrement pris par la rentrée. Surtout les élèves de première année qui ne tenaient pas en place : la grande majorité avait entendu parler de Poudlard toute leur vie et attendaient ce jour comme le dernier le dernier d'une époque passée à la maison, mais aussi l'annonce d'une nouvelle riche en rencontres et en connaissances.

Le couloir du train était bondé. Je me faufilai comme une anguille à travers les corps, haussant à chaque fois la tête pour discerner mes amies dans les compartiments.

\- Min ! On est derrière toi ! Entendis-je soudain.

Je me retournai et souris à mes amies qui jouaient des coudes et de leurs valises pour se frayer un chemin, Margaret la première des trois.

\- Je pars devant à la recherche d'un compartiment.  
\- On te suit !

Je sentis le train se mettre en branle. Quel monde le brouhaha était à son comble. Heureusement le départ du train poussa les élèves à se tasser dans les compartiements pour dire au-revoir aux parents à travers les fenêtres, ce qui libéra le couloir.

Je trouvai un compartiment où Newt Scamander, de la même année et de la même maison que nous, était assis. Il avait un veston ocre par-dessus une chemise blanche bouffante et son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle enrubannée autour du cou. Il avait le nez plongé dedans, la tête baissée sur le manuel scolaire dont j'étais sûre qu'il allait s'en saisir aussitôt acheté : _Combattre les créatures magiques aujourd'hui en Occident et s'en prémunir_. Il était en train de raturer toutes les informations qu'il pensait non fondées et d'annoter des commentaires de bons traitements à côté de chaque animal évoqué.

\- Salut Newt, fis-je en ouvrant la porte coulissante. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais on est à la recherche de sièges vides avec Margaret, Rachel et Constance, ça ne te dérange pas si on vient ?  
Il releva la tête vers moi, bien qu'elle fusse davantage rentrée dans ses épaules que fièrement levée. Il avait cet air défensif, mi-souffrant mi-timide qui ne le quittait jamais. Il tenta une réponse mais ses lèvres pâles bougèrent avec peine à la place il sourit pour m'offrir l'accès au compartiment.

\- J'en ai trouvé un, signalai-je en faisant signe à mes amies derrière.

Margaret leva son pouce. Je hissai ma valise dans les filets suspendus en hauteur, puis je m'assis à côté de Newt, la cage de Tituba sur les genoux.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en fermant son livre et en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Soulagée d'aller à Poudlard, répondis-je. Et toi ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu as fait le tour des nids de poule d'Angleterre ? Demandai-je en riant.

Il sourit au coin en penchant la tête. Ses yeux coulèrent vers le bas avec gêne, ses paupières papillonèrent, puis il releva la tête – il s'apprêta à raconter avec passion le système reproductif des poules magiques, quand, le coupant en plein élan, Margaret débarqua en poussant une beuglante toute margaretienne :

\- _Comment ça je n'en fai_ _s_ _qu'à ma tête ?_ Dis-moi, vas-y ! Tu as bien commencé, tu peux finir ! S'époumonnait-elle, les joues gonflées en se faisant une place dans le compartiment avec une énergie qui la caractérisait que trop bien.  
\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de continuer à entrer dans les cuisines _sans autorisation_ pour demander aux elfes de nous cuisiner des chocogrenouilles l'année dernière déjà les préfets nous ont fait comprendre qu'ils nous soupçonnaient...  
\- Pfff, évidemment, nous sommes juste à côté des cuisines, c'est de notoriété publique que les Poufsouffles vont dans les cuisines…  
\- Le règlement…

Margaret la coupa avec lassitude – c'était le mot qu'on entendait le plus dans la bouche de Constance et c'était fatigant à la longue –, elle poussa sa valise sous les sièges d'un coup de pied, et rebondit sur la banquette en face de Newt et moi. Elle croisa ses jambes sous ses fesses et nous observa en souriant tandis que Constance posait avec délicatesse sa petite valise noire sur la banquette près d'elle.  
J'observai mes deux amies (Rachel était à la traîne mais dès qu'elle arriverait elle fermerait notre quator).  
Margaret était plus petite que la moyenne tandis que ses tours de cuisse, de bras et le reste de son corps étaient plus ronds que la moyenne. Elle avait une coupe de cheveux brune coupée au carrée, les deux mèches du devant attachées par une pince à l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et me rappellaient son esprit cynique. Elle mettait tous les jours du rouge à lèvres rouge sur sa petite bouche en coeur qui aimait professer des grossièretés qui faisaient rougir les esprits puritains.  
Elle était mon rayon de soleil à Poudlard. Il y avait deux mots qui me venaient à l'esprit : elle était chaleureuse et plantureuse et ces deux mots avaient une connotation toute positive, comme deux yings et non pas un ying et un yang. Etre à ses côtés c'était être gonflé d'énergie, toujours réconforté et poussé à dépasser ses limites. Elle était déterminée, et ça me forçait à l'être davantage aussi (moi qui étais généralement trop calme et attentive, habile à me soustraire aux autres ou aux situations). Margaret était la première à me pousser à aller faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard dès huit heures du matin pour humer la brume fraîche – alors que c'était bien connu que les Poufsouffles restaient tranquillement au chaud dans leurs plumards jusqu'au début des cours -. Elle était aussi la première à me pousser à parler aux personnes qui m'intimidaient (notamment Oscar) et à oser donner mon avis dans mes devoirs plutôt qu'à recopier ce que je trouvais à la bibliothèque. Ah oui, et Margaret était férue de chocogrenouilles. Non seulement elle en mangeait tout le temps, mais elle était une grande collectionneuse de cartes.

Constance, elle, était l'exacte opposée de Margaret. Elle était svelte et altière. Elle attachait ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval en haut du crâne, si bien que ses cheveux roulaient en vagues jusqu'à ses omoplates comme une cascade blonde. Parfois elle les laissait libres en les retenant avec un serre-tête et alors ils attegnaient le milieu du dos. (Mais mes tresses à moi atteignaient le haut des fesses alors elle pouvait toujours essayer de me concurrencer !). Elle avait un grain de beauté à côté de l'oreille gauche et des yeux bleus clairs. Sa peau était parsemée de tâches de son ce que je trouvais très joli mais elle les détestait depuis qu'elle avait commencé la puberté c'était devenu son plus grand complexe, après ses petits seins (c'était bien bête, moi ma petite poitrine m'allait très bien). Constance était généralement sûre d'elle et fière de sa famille de sang-pur et de ses compétences à l'école (elle aurait pu être à Serpentard pour ça), mais à côté de cela elle était aussi très attentive quand quelqu'un allait mal. Elle avait été la première à deviner que quelque chose de grave m'était arrivé quand maman était morte de la dragoncelle l'année dernière.

Je l'appréciais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment réciproque. Constance n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à me trouver assez mature. Je faisais trop de farces. C'était mon passe-temps favori après lire mon livre sur _La Chasse aux Sorcières depuis le Moyen-Age jusqu'au_ _XVI_ _ème siècle_. Et puis je crois qu'elle me trouvait louche – non seulement parce qu'elle me soupçonnait tout le temps de lui tendre un objet métamorphosé en autre chose et qu'il lui saute au visage ou lui colle entre les doigts, ou bien parce qu'à force d'occuper la même chambre elle avait appris à se méfier de tout ce qui pouvait être à portée de ma baguette et de mon esprit légèrement salace qui ne faisait rire que Margaret et moi (même Rachel était outrée par nos effusions d'hormones adolescentes) – mais surtout parce qu'elle avait du mal à savoir à quoi je pensais puisque j'étais souvent calme et en distance des autres et des débats. Peut-être que je tenais ça de la neutralité revendiquée par papa.

\- Aloooors ? Ca va ? Demanda margaret en nous regardant, Newt et moi. Quoi de beau ?

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de répondre - c'était mon heure de gloire - :

\- J'ai failli mourir, lançai-je avec un mélange de gravité et de nonchalance, observant leurs réactions béates avant d'étirer un sourire satisfait face à la réaction escomptée. Je continuai alors : Ça a eu lieu hier soir, alors que les rues de Londres étaient plongées dans la pénombre (j'enjolivais un peu)… je filais un mage noir, un adepte de la cause de Grindelwald que j'avais découvert depuis que j'avais été acheté mes fournitures scolaires au chemin de traverse. Alors qu'il était en train de me semer et que je courais presque dans les rues, je tombai en plein dans un combat j'ai dû courir – j'ai reçu un sort derrière la cuisse -, c'était une de ces courses ! Par Merlin, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire attraper sur ce coup-là, mais ce n'est pas le pire…  
\- C'est quoi le pire ? Croassèrent Margaret et Constance - Newt écoutait en silence, attentif car il était sensible à la montée des adeptes de Grindelwald lui aussi.  
\- Le pire, repris-je en baissant et ralentissant la voix pour ajouter à mon effet, c'est que je suis tombée nez-à-nez sur le mage noir que je filais en train de parler à…  
\- Àààà… ? Me poussèrent-elles à continuer en me dévorant des yeux.  
\- À Hodgson ! Claironnai-je, bien qu'assez sombrement.

Un blanc s'éternisa, si bien que je dus les réveiller.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Hodgson fait partie d'eux.  
\- Lester Hodgson ? Répéta Constance en réfléchissant.  
\- Lui-même, assurai-je en hochant la tête.  
\- Oh... encore un mordu de magie noire, souffla Newt avec déception.. Je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas pris ta défense.  
\- Non seulement il n'a pas pris ma défense, mais c'est lui qui m'a attaquée la première, et c'est ça le plus grave. Et aussi lorsque le mage noir a failli me crâmer…  
\- TE QUOI ? Cria Margaret en se penchant vers moi.

Je hochai la tête, mais à ce moment précis Rachel toqua à la porte ce qui nous fit bondir sur nos sièges.

\- Rachel, pas besoin de frapper…  
\- Salut… c'était juste, et bien, vous voyez, pour ne pas débarquer comme…  
\- Comme Margaret ? proposai-je innocemment en souriant à la concernée.  
\- Comme toute princesse se doit de débarquer, argua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda pragmatiquement Constance. Tu étais juste derrière nous et l'instant d'après tu ne nous suivais plus.  
\- Je parlais à… à... et bien, vous savez…  
\- À Francis ? Devinai-je.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, l'air affolée, ou attérée. Elle avait toujours l'air affolée ou attérée, comme si elle voyait constamment la mort en face d'elle. Elle était toute menue, la peau chocolat et les cheveux frisés si épais qu'elle essayait de les tenir sur sa tête en un gros chignon qui ressemblait à un chou-fleur hirsute.  
Rachel était excellente. Je veux dire, comme si elle avait tous les esprits des Serdaigles réunis dans sa tête, mais du coup ça la dépassait totalement. Elle parlait très, très peu. Je n'avais jamais exactement compris qui elle était au bout de cinq ans passés à côté d'elle, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Je savais seulement que les professeurs s'étaient concertés pour la faire passer une deuxième classe (elle en avait déjà sauté une ce qui était rarissime à Poudlard, même Albus Dumbledore ne devait pas en avoir passé). Du coup, depuis deux ans elle n'était plus en classe avec nous mais dans le degré supérieur, ce qui avait pour conséquence de passer moins de temps ensemble. Ce qui me fascinait le plus chez elle c'étaient les dessins à la plume qu'elle exécutait : des sortes de dessins anatomiques de papillons disséqués et de bogues de châtaignes. C'était si précis et si réaliste qu'à chaque fois qu'elle dessinait je restais plantée devant à l'observer. Et parfois parmi les dessins qu'elle faisait elle entrait en transe et alors tout le monde savait que le résultat final serait très important car ils s'étaient toujours révélés prémonitoires.  
Elle aurait dû être la source de toutes les jalousies, mais la vérité c'était qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'elle et peur pour elle – personne n'aurait été capable de deviner ce qu'elle allait faire ou ce qu'elle allait devenir après Poudlard. Elle aurait aussi bien pu se perdre dans la nature, devenir Ministre de la Magie ou pire... J'avais entendu le docteur de Poudlard, Mr Brûlepied, être très inquiet et s'entretenir avec le directeur pour qu'elle aille de manière régulière à Sainte Mangouste en parallèle de ses études à Poudlard parce qu'elle était « _fragile »_ , ce que la période de l'adolescence n'arrangeait pas.

\- Min ? Hou-hou ?

Je sursautai, perdue dans mes pensées. La première chose que je réalisai fut la campagne anglaise qui glissait à grande vitesse à travers la fenêtre panoramique du compartiment – qui très bientôt serait remplacée par les landes écossaises. Le soleil était obstrué par de gros nuages.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu n'as pas fini de raconter ce qui t'est arrivée hier, me rappella à l'ordre Constance.  
\- Oui, je… j'ai échappé de justesse au sort du mage-noir grâce à un moldu.  
\- Comment un moldu a pu… commença Margaret, interloquée, avant que j'explique :  
\- Il lui a assené sa théière sur le crâne.  
\- Nom d'une soupière ! Scanda Margaret en ramenant sa main sur sa bouche avant d'éclater de rire : Ah, ah, ah, alors ça c'est ex-ce-llent !  
\- Dorénavant on dira nom d'une théière, ajoutai-je en l'accompagnant, tout sourire bancal et dents longues en avant.  
\- Et Lester ? Coupa Constance qui ne prêtait pas au rire.  
\- Lui, ce lâche, soufflai-je en me rembrumant, pff, à la fois ça m'étonne et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne m'ait pas aidée.  
\- On ne le connaît pas, il ne parle pas à grand monde, dit Constance, pensivement.  
\- C'est vrai, dit soudain Newt, tout ce qu'on sait de lui c'est qu'il est trop impulsif alors il se met souvent à dos ses camarades de maison, et les professeurs. À chaque fois que je le vois il est en retenue, soit en train de balayer des classes vides soit à récurer les toilettes.  
\- Et il fait perdre des points à sa maison, commenta Constance dont le ton indiquait clairement que c'était individualiste et (donc) déshonorant.  
\- Ce qui n'est pas sans se mettre davantage à dos les Serpentards, poursuivit Margaret.  
\- Au moins nous on prend de l'avance sur le score de fin d'année, opposai-je en levant le doigt.  
\- On est toujours en avance grâce aux points que nous fait gagner Rachel, contra Constance.  
\- Pas toujours… se défendit la concernée, moi, vous savez…

La porte s'ouvrit sur le coup, nous faisant bondir une deuxième fois.

\- Bonjour les enfants, qui veut des confiseries ?  
\- MOI ! S'exclama Margaret, je suis à court de chocogrenouilles, je vais faire une crise.

C'était le seul petit plaisir que voulait bien nous concéder l'école, et la seule tradition bien implantée qui ne faisait pas rechigner les élèves : le chariot à confiserie ! Margaret acheta une poignée de chocogrenouilles et je moi je me débarassai de Tituba ma chouette pour me lever aussi et acheter des bonbons. Newt et les autres m'accompagnèrent et nous entourâmes le chariot jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait pleins les poches et les mains.

\- Il ne faut pas tout dépenser en bonbons si jamais on veut acheter quelque chose durant les sorties à Pré-au-lard, avertit Constance.  
\- Ce genre de phrase qui a le bon goût de plomber l'ambiance... commenta Margaret en désarticulant une patte de grenouille entre ses dents.  
\- C'est que c'est long sept heures de train, ajoutai-je comme défense vis à vis de Constance qui haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter.

Un petit silence suivit la mastication et le bruit de suçion des bonbons.

\- Et vos vacances, alors ? Demandai-je soudainement. Newt allait m'expliquer d comment font les poules au nid pour avoir des poussins, ça avait l'air vachement intéresant, commentai-je en souriant de manière bancale, les yeux en amande pleins de malice sous le regard hautain de Constance, scandalisé de Rachel et flatté de Newt.

Il commença donc son explication en décrivant les étapes, les unes après les autres, en détail, remuant des mains pour nous mimer la cour du mâle pour conquérir sa dame jusqu'à la garde des œufs à peine éclos – le temps de gestation était de deux mois seulement donc Newt avait eu le temps de voir toute l'évolution du processus. Il nous parla aussi des autres créatures qu'il avait reccueillie avec lui, dans sa chambre, dans son jardin, mais aussi celles qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Nous voulûmes lui en demander plus alors, tout attendri, il appela d'une voix paternelle son petit… qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?

\- Pickett est très timide, nous renseigna Newt en prenant avec précaution la créature cachée sous son veston.

Il nous montra une tige verte droite comme un i avec des bras et des jambes pareilles à des racines et deux feuilles faisant office de coupe de cheveux.

\- C'est un « Bowtruckle », nous informa-t-il.

Nous l'observâmes de si près toutes les trois qu'il retourna se cacher contre la poitrine de Newt. Ce-dernier sourit d'excuse, une faussette creusée sur sa joue.

BANG, fit la porte en s'ouvrant brutalement. Nous faillîmes glisser de nos banquettes cette fois. Je pivotai vers l'entrée du compartiment (posant une main tranquilisante sur l'épaule de Rachel qui venait de frôler l'apoplexie), et contemplai une fille au visage encadré par une chevelure brune, le menton levé haut, le doigt inquisiteur :

\- _J'ai vu !_ (variante du _J'accuse_ moldu, célèbre en France depuis le siècle dernier), carillonna la jeune élève comme tirant sur la sonnette d'alarme, semblable à une préfète-en-chef. Tu as un bowtruckle dans ta poche mon petit Newt !

C'était Leta Lestrange. Elle était passionnée par les créatures magiques et, bien qu'il était connu que Newt préférait la compagnie des animaux à celle des humains, Leta, elle, faisait exception à la règle. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux venir voir ce que j'ai sur moi aussi, lança-t-elle en ne regardant toujours que Newt, sans se soucier d'avoir débarqué aussi « princièrement » pour le coup, ni de nous snober.

Margaret et moi nous regardâmes avec la même pensée pleine de sous-entendus graveleux suite à la phrase de Leta.

\- J'en ai dans mes affaires et ici, compléta Leta en tapotant sa poche qui faisait un renforcement et qui bougeait.

Margaret et moi tournâmes la tête vers Newt d'un seul mouvement, le disséquant du regard – il avait cet air satisfait qui comble une personne quand celle ou celui qu'on voudrait avoir près de soi débarque soudain et que tout semble parfait dorénavant, comme si plus rien ne manquait au tableau ni en soi. Il avait aussi un air gêné mais devancé par une curiosité dévorante. Il sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Je suis obligé de voir ça, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ah mais absoooolument, ça ne peut se rater pour rien au monde, assurâmes-nous, Margaret et moi, les bouches en cœur.  
\- Vous êtes écœurantes, nous murmura Constance afin que Leta et Newt ne l'entendent pas.  
\- Je reviens tout à l'heure, c'était sympathique de partager cette partie du voyage avec vous.  
\- Bon voyage à la découverte d'une nouvelle entité physique, lui souhaita Margaret avec ironie.

Il feignit ne pas entendre le double-sens et les salua de la main avant de suivre Leta qui, elle, ne nous adressa pas même un regard.

\- Parfois je voudrais vous lancer un sort de mutisme... décréta Constance quand la porte se referma.

Les filles racontèrent leurs vacances respectives. Rachel avait passé son été à suivre ses parents moldus qui dirigeaient l'orchestre du Royal Opera House à Londres et à accompagner ses deux petits frères virtuoses en musique classique. Margaret, quant à elle, avait joué au quidditch avec ses sept petit-frères (la plupart étaient des demi-frères) et ses oncles – elle adorait le quidditch mais ce sport qu'elle affectionnait tant lui était implicitement refusé à cause des remarques que ses oncles lui réservaient sur son corps bien en chaire et ses formes généreuses, ce qui était scandaleux -. Enfin, Constance avait fait une visite guidée du château de Beauxbâtons avec ses parents et sa grande-sœur et visité les jardins français des alentours.

Après quoi, je me plongeai dans la lecture de la _Chasse aux sorcières_.

C'était passionnant de connaître la vie des Premières Nations des Etats-unis. Les sorciers et sorcières vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec les moldus autochtones. Ils n'utilisaient pas de baguettes magiques, contrairement aux Européens. C'étaient les parties de leurs corps qui servaient de canalisateurs de magie : leurs mains pour diriger tel ou tel sort, leurs yeux pour voir dans la nuit et discerner les mauvais maléfices, leurs cheveux pour les potions… Leur société était régie par une organisation sociale traditionnelle et l'établissement d'une architecture rurale et urbaine. Il y avait plusieurs peuples différents et certains d'entre eux maîtrisaient très bien les transformations en animagi – en prenant l'apparence d'animaux ils reliaient le monde animal à celui des humains, et la plupart des moldus voyaient en eux des totems protecteurs.

L'arrivée des colons moldus européens a créé un point de non-retour pour les civilisations précolombiennes. Les colons ont agi sur tous les plans : directement en massacrant les civilisations amérindiennes, en les soumettant à l'esclavagisme, en expropriant leurs terres et en les chassant de leurs territoires. Indirectement en répandant des épidémies qui ont décimées la population.  
L'arrivée des colons a sonné aussi le début de la chasse aux sorcières. Les animagi réussissaient à échapper aux persécutions, mais les autres étaient souvent torturées et brûlées.

En Europe aussi la chasse aux sorcières est très répandue par l'État et l'Église, dès le IXème siècle jusqu'au XVIIème siècle. Les pays principaux où la chasse est menée avec le plus de dévouement sont l'Italie, l'Allemagne, la France et l'Angleterre.  
Au XVIIème siècle, on assiste à une migration européenne vers le Nouveau Continent. Leurs espoir est de se fondre dans la population amérindienne.  
Les Ratisseurs (mercenaires) sont nombreux. Ils font passer d'innocents Non maj' pour des sorciers afin de recevoir des récompenses de la part de membres crédules de la communauté non magique (souvent constituée de juges puritains), et vont jusqu'à vendre les sorciers...

Les heures défilaient dans le Poudlard Express. Margaret tricotait une écharpe aux quatre couleurs de Poudlard. Constance lisait un roman victorien. Rachel dormait en prononçant des mots inintelligibles. La lumière était blafarde, mais j'aimais cette atmosphère grisâtre calfeutrée qui accompagnait ma lecture comme une faille intemporelle : le gris était la couleur de l'entre-deux, et moi je me trouvais entre plurieurs espaces et plusieurs époques en même temps grâce à cette lecture.

.

J'entamai le chapitre sur les Sorcières de Salem, elles aussi liées à l'histoire coloniale des Etats-Unis et à l'esclavage.

La paranoïa puritaine s'entretenait toute seule. Elle était alimentée par les religions vaudous importées du Bénin et du Togo, ou instituées en Amérique par les esclaves nés dans les plantations. Les juges puritains appréciaient peu le culte voué à l'invisible, ni la mise en relation entre le monde des humains et le monde surnaturel, ni les rites de possession des esprits, et encore moins les pratiques de sorcellerie sur les poupées vaudous.

L'épisode de Salem commence quand Tituba, esclave, est achetée par le révérend Parris habitant _Salem Village_. Tituba raconte à la fille du révérend, Elizabeth (Betty), et à sa cousine, des histoires vaudou qui impressionnent beaucoup les fillettes. Betty a 9 ans en 1692 lorsqu'elle tombe malade. Elle est prise de convulsions et perd l'usage de sa langue natale au profit d'une effusion de mots étrangers. Son cas fut particulièrement sidérant, mais lorsque d'autres filles présentèrent les mêmes symptômes cela suffit pour prétendre qu'elles avaient été victimes d'ensorcellement. Tituba se condamna en préparant un _witchcake_ au chien de la famille Parris pour qu'il lui révèle l'identité de celui qui avait jeté un sort à Betty Parris. Elle fut jugée, condamnée, acquittée, puis condamnée de nouveau.  
D'autres femmes moldues furent condamnées pour sorcellerie et possession satanique. Après un certain temps où le Massachussets fut plongé dans la paranoïa et l'hystérie, l'épisode prit fin après l'exécution de vingt-cinq personnes (certaines d'entre elles véritablement sorcières, d'autres moldues) et de nombreux emprisonnements.

Suite à ça, la communauté magique instaura le Code International du Secret Magique pour ne pas faire de magie devant les moldus et, ainsi, pour que la communauté magique ne soit pas découverte (ce que je n'avais pas respecté hier soir quand j'étais tombée sur le mage noir et Lester).  
L'année suivante, en 1693, le MACUSA (Le Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique) est né, pourchassant et traduisant en justice les Ratisseurs qui avaient vendues des sorcières de Salem pour l'appât du gain.

Je fermai mon livre sur mes genoux, repue par la lecture, et m'endormis jusqu'à Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

\- EN RANGS SERRES ! Ordonnèrent les préfets-en-chefs en bousculant les élèves qui sortaient des files.

Je me fis toute petite à côté de mes amies dans le rang des Poufsouffle tandis que j'entendais des préfets commenter la tenue d'un élève et asséner une claque sur la nuque d'un autre pour qu'il se tienne plus droit. La discipline était de rigueur.  
Nous étions montés dans les diligences tirées par les sombrals et étions à présent groupés dans les couloirs du château.

\- ON AVANCE, LES PREMIERS RANGS !

Les classes de septième année entamèrent la mise en marche de ce grand corps et l'accordéon d'élèves se tendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

\- RESTEZ GROUPEZ ! Hurlaient les préfèts en accourant ici et là, leurs talonnettes claquant contre les dalles grises.

Nous nous assîmes à la table des Poufsouffle tandis que les couleurs rouge, verte et bleue remplissaient les bancs des trois autres tables, telle ras-de-marrée de chapeaux pointus. Nous attendîmes l'arrivée des premières années qui devaient traverser le lac en barque en ce moment même. Je les imaginai admirer le château monté sur un énorme récif, les tourelles et les ogives pointant vers les étoiles et découpant la silhouette tordue du château où, ici et là, des lumières jaunes brillaient sur un fond bleu nuit. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le château prenait des proportions énormes. Les différents niveaux se révèlaient, les tours, les arches, les cours intérieures, les ponts, les galeries… tout pour se perdre et évoluer pendant sept ans.

Et moi j'en avais déjà fait six. Je soupirai, la tête dans la main, le chapeau tombant sur mes yeux.

Les premières années arrivèrent dans la grande salle et nous les regardâmes avancer, pas plus haut que trois pommes. Ils découvraient les lieux les yeux brillants le plafond, nous autres attablés, la grande tablée vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient constituée du directeur Armando Dippet au milieu et des professeurs autour : notamment Albus Dumbledore, professeur de Métamorphose, le plus jeune professeur promu à ce poste (il n'avait que 33 ans).

Margaret fit un signe rassurant à son quatrième petit-frère Liam, qui tremblait comme une feuille en attendant que son nom soit énoncé et que le choixpeau définisse sa maison – il fut attribué à la maison Gryffondor comme ses frères jumeaux de treize ans et un sourire de victoire illumina ses traits. Il descendit du tabouret et se précipita vers sa table lorsque, au moment où il passait derrière Maragaret, elle _l'hammeçonna_ afin de l'attirer vers elle et de l'embrasser sur la joue sans faire attention aux efforts de son petit frère pour se dégager de sa sœur, au comble de la gêne. Elle lui lança un : « tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile ! », et il hocha la tête avant de rejoindre ses frères, les joues en feu.

Aaah, ça avait l'air si bien d'avoir des frères et sœurs… soupirai-je encore une fois dans ma tête, le chapeau de plus en plus bas sur mes yeux.

La répartition se termina par Zadis George, et je relevai la tête pour observer le directeur Dippet, qui commençait déjà à avoir les sourcils et les cheveux gris et une calvitie (cachée sous un gros béret en fourrure). Il avait le visage long et un nez aquilin. Il était petit mais imposant avec sa robe bleue céruléene nouée jusqu'au cou par une série de boutons en or. Une longue bande de tissu épaisse, ornée d'entrelacs en bronze et en or, lui couvrait les épaules et retombait sur son torse, pareille à une écharpe. Il tenait les bouts avec les mains afin qu'ils ne traînassent pas par terre et qu'il ne marchât pas dessus en s'approchant de l'aigle sculpté où il était coutume que les directeurs faisaient leurs discours de bienvenue.

\- Bonsoir, bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux nouvelles et bon retour aux autres élèves. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ce soir comme chaque nouvelle année dans notre noble école de sorcellerie et, incidemment, notre foyer principal : Poudlard. Je voudrais rappeler à tout un chacun que votre première journée de cours commencera demain par la distribution de vos emplois du temps et qu'il est obligatoire de se rendre à tous les cours, en avance et dans la mesure du possible en silence. Comme vous le savez, les classes sont dorénavant mixtes depuis cinq ans – qu'en déplaise au Ministère de la Magie qui ne voit pas cela d'un bon œil - car nous estimons que c'est une démarche progressiste et nous voulons la tenir encore longtemps.

\- « À quand les dortoirs mixtes ? » entendîmes-t-on dans la Grande salle, ce qui provoqua quelques gloussements et de nombreuses inspirations outrées (« haaan... »), avant que le directeur Dippet ne continue comme si aucune interruption n'avait eue lieu :

\- Je voudrais rappeler d'autres points importants du règlement : il est absolument et formellement interdit de faire preuve de magie en dehors des salles de classes ou sur vos camarades (hors séances de combat dirigées et surveillées par les professeurs). Il va aussi de soi que la forêt interdite garde son nom et sa fonction _interdite_ cette année et les prochaines à venir, ne vous y aventurez sous aucun prétexte. En ce qui concerne vos camarades préfets, ils sont là comme conseillers et relais entre le corps professoral et vous, alors n'hésitez pas à aller vers eux si vous avez la moindre question ou si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Il embrassa l'ensemble des visages attentifs avant de conclure poliment :

\- Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les tables se garnirent de toutes sortes de récipients remplis de plats cuisinés. Je goûtai à une purée de lentilles corail au lait de coco et cumin, c'était un régal. Constance mangeait proprement en parlant du programme de cette année, Rachel décortiquait la peau d'une cuisse de poulet en écoutant silencieusement, Margaret plongeait sa main dans des bocaux de cacahuètes en hochant la tête à mesure que parlait Constance, et moi… j'observais Oscar en me faisant toute petite.

Il avait changé depuis l'été. Il avait, certes, toujours eu un corps d'athlète grâce à ses heures d'entraînement au Quidditch (il était poursuiveur à Serdaigle), mais depuis cet été j'avais l'impression que sa corpulence musculaire s'était davantage développée. Ca lui donnait peut-être un air bourru, mais il était toujours aussi beau à mes yeux. Il était entouré de ses amis et lançait des blagues qui n'en finissaient pas de faire pleurer de rire ses amis. J'en vis même un taper du poing sur la table tellement c'était drôle. Oscar souriait, se gratta le nez, puis se rapprocha de son ami à sa droite en ouvrant grand ses yeux marrons qui tendit l'oreille vers lui puis qui sourit avec complicité tandis qu'Oscar se replaçait correctement sur le banc.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être à la place de son ami… soupirai-je, encore une fois.

Mon défi de cette année serait de parler à Oscar. Je faisais confiance à Margaret pour me pousser à oser aller vers lui. En attendant, je profitai de mon retour à Poudlard et de retrouver mes amies et Newt, assis tout près, après de longues vacances passées séparés.


	2. chap two

**Witch craze**

* ^ * v * ^ *

.  
 _ **Livre :**_ _j'ai oublié de dire dans le dernier chapitre qu'il y a un livre sur Tituba écrit par Maryse Condé pour les personnes que ça intéresse (je ne l'ai pas lu mais on en dit beaucoup de bien), c'est :_ Moi, Tituba, sorcière…

 _ **Musique :**_ _Vous saviez qu'il y avait aussi une musique sur la chasse aux sorcières ?! Depuis que j'écris cette fiction j'ai l'impression que tout coïncide autour de ce sujet. C'est_ La Sorcière et l'Inquisiteur _– Les Rita Mitsouko. On ne peut pas faire plus dans le thème comme playlist !_

.

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 **Chap. II**

 _2 septembre 1914, premier jour de classe, Poudlard_

\- Tu peux _arrêter_ de le fixer comme ça ? On dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus pour lécher la confiture qui vient de lui tomber sur le pantalon.

Les douces paroles de Margaret me détournèrent de mon sujet de contemplation (Oscar).

\- Pas du tout, me défendis-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique et moqueur avant de tourner la page de son journal. L'heure du petit-déjeuner avait presque tournée mais les Poufousffles brillaient encore par leur absence dans la Grande Salle. C'était toujours eux les plus longs à émerger le matin. Je finis mon porridge en silence.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du directeur, hier soir, après le repas ?

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas envie de me remémorer cet épisode. Elle se fit insistante. J'abdiquai :

\- Armando Dippet m'a convoquée pour que j'explique ce qui s'est passé, tu sais, par rapport au mage noir et à Lester Hodgson. Il m'a dit que j'avais évité de peu l'exclusion de Poudlard – si ça n'avait pas eu lieu dans un contexte aussi critique, j'aurais été exclue.  
\- Mais heu… corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais Hodgson t'a attaquée alors que ce n'était pas de la légitime défense… et il n'a rien eu ?  
\- Si, répondis-je sombrement.

J'écrasai les morceaux de pommes de mon porridge avec ma cuiller comme s'il s'agissait d'un mortier.

\- Il a été exlu, murmurai-je du bout des lèvres.

Le journal de Margaret tomba à plat sur la table.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin…  
\- Je ne trouve pas ça juste de ne pas l'avoir laissé s'expliquer, dis-je. Moi j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il me jette un sort comme ça. On ne s'est jamais crêpé le chignon jusqu'ici – je lui ai peut-être fait une ou deux farces, mais rien de plus par rapport aux autres…  
\- Tu aurais dû lui demander directement.  
\- Ce qu'il y a c'est que c'est un mage-noir, voilà tout. Ca suffit pour attaquer n'importe qui, même quand on ne t'a rien fait.  
\- Tu sais bien qu'à Poudlard les élèves ne sont pas des mages noirs. Certains sont attirés et s'essaient à la magie noire, peut-être, mais ils n'en sont pas encore.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Dites, vous auriez vu Rachel ? Demanda soudainement Constance en débarquant devant nous. Ben quoi, vous en faites une tête, que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Rachel ? Elle doit dormir, non ? Répondîmes-nous en coeur.  
\- Non, son lit était vide ce matin.

Constance s'assit en face de nous et tartina ses toasts de confiture à la groseille.

\- Vous êtes vraiment matinales, commenta-t-elle en baillant. Vous avez reçu le courrier ? Il y en a pour moi ?

Nous secouâmes la tête alors elle prit la Gazette du sorcier que Margaret avait délaissé et commença sa lecture. Elle lut avec dédain l'article sur les soldats moldus qui partaient se battre au front et qui appellaient leur guerre la DER DES DERS parce que les moldus pensaient que ce seraient la dernière de toutes les guerres. Ils allaient en souriant et en chantant parce qu'ils avaient la certitude qu'en quelques mois ce serait plié et qu'ils seraient de retour à Noël chez eux.

Constance cessa de lire le journal pour nous écouter parler de magie noire. Elle intervint après nous avoir suffisamment écoutées pour estimer qu'il était temps qu'elle donne son avis :

\- Toi, Min, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton important, légèrement dédaigneux, tu avances avec des oeillères dès qu'il s'agit de magie noire, tu refuses de voir que tout n'est pas mauvais. Bien sûr, la magie noire entraîne des enchantements interdits, et le règlement, c'est le règlement mais tu ne peux pas nier l'art de la transmutation des âmes par exemple, si subtile, si fragile, tout à fait incroyable quand on y pense…  
\- Ah oui, parlons-en de la dépossession… ripostai-je sur un ton calme et ironique.  
\- Et pourquoi pas parler des objets que tu ensorcelles ? Persévéra-t-elle avec hauteur, comme si elle voulait en profiter pour rendre ses comptes avec mes petites farces.  
\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu essaies de me dire. Tu prétends que la magie que je mets dans les objets est apparente à de la magie noire ? Que _je_ fais de la magie noire ?  
\- Je dis seulement que le processus est le même et que…  
\- Mais pas l'intention ni le résultat, intervint Margaret, le sourcils froncés.  
\- Elle le fait bien pour son petit intérêt, pas pour celui des autres qui subissent ses farces, continua Constance sans se démonter, avec une force d'opinion et de jugement qui me poussa à me retirer de la joute.

J'étais ennuyée et vexée, mais peu étonnée. Elle et moi partagions le goût de ce qui était bien fait, avec minutie et savoir-faire, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait pour moi d'un léger défaut perfectionniste et studieux de ma part, que mon tempérament calme mettait à profit elle c'était de la fascination et du respect. Elle était bien sûr contre la magie noire qui blaissait les gens, mais elle n'était pas insensible à ce qui était mystérieux, rare, à ce qui demandait une préparation et une pratique qui tenaient du talent, de l'art, du _mérite_.  
Mes pensées vaquèrent de la magie noire au _mérite_.

Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'avais de très mauvaises notes et que les professeurs me tenaient en grippe, à part le professeur d'Histoire de la magie, monsieur Binns, parce qu'il savait que je voulais devenir Historienne de la magie, mais je ne supportais pas les discours méritocratiques de l'école.  
Ceux qui disaient qu'on était traités à la même enseigne avaient tort c'étaient les meilleurs que l'on félicitait, c'étaient les moins bons à qui l'on faisait comprendre qu'ils rabaissaient le prestige de leurs maisons. Je savais que Poufsouffle était assez épargnée par rapport à ça, tout comme Gryffondor dans une certaine mesure. Mais Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient les rois du mérite. Les premiers considéraient qu'il n'y avait pas mieux comme système égalitaire car l'on démarrait tous à onze ans, on avait tous les mêmes professeurs, tous la même bibliothèque : c'était donc seulement notre aptitude au travail, notre assiduité, qui faisait notre mérite. Les seconds considéraient que le mérite était un résultat intermédiaire avant le mérite il y avait l'exercice de la ruse et après le mérite il y avait le résultat final escompté : la grandeur. Il fallait souvent plusieurs mérites intermédiaires pour prétendre à une grandeur incontestée parmi les siens.  
Donc contrairement aux Serdaigles, les Serpentards estimaient qu'il ne suffisait pas d'aller dans la même bibliothèque et de lire les mêmes livres et de faire ses devoirs tous les soirs et de s'acharner quand on n'y arrivait pas : avec eux la fin justifiait la moyen et le détournement du règlement était mesure courante.

J'étais à la fois d'accord avec les deux discours et en désaccord. Tout simplement parce que, contrairement à ce que pensaient les Serdaigles, certes on démarrait tous à onze ans à Poudlard, mais avant ça on avait tous eus des enfances différentes dans des milieux très différents, ce qui ne nous plaçait pas du tout sur la même ligne de départ. Cela signifiait qu'avant même de mettre le pied à Poudlard les élèves n'étaient pas égaux entre eux.  
Certains élèves étaient nés de parents moldus : ils n'avaient donc aucune connaissance de la magie. C'était très différent de ceux qui avaient toujours été habitués à voir leurs parents manier leurs baguettes magiques, entendre des listes d'enchantements, et être baigné par l'univers magique dès le berceau.  
De même, les élèves qui naissaient dans des familles aisées n'avaient pas à se soucier de contraintes matérielles. Les parents mettaient tout à leur disposition pour qu'ils aient des cours particuliers avant d'arriver à Poudlard, quand les familles pauvres avaient des soucis plus urgents – c'étaient donc les grands-frères et les grandes-sœurs qui faisaient école à la maison.  
Par conséquence, les grilles de lectures des jeunes élèves qui arrivaient à Poudlard étaient très différentes les unes des autres, ce qui influençait beaucoup sur leur compréhension des cours, sur les attentes des professeurs, et sur leur attitude à respecter ces attentes. Et Merlin savait que c'était respecter parfaitement les attentes des professeurs qui nous donnait tout le mérite.

\- Emplois du temps ! Scandèrent les préfets-en-chef en défilant dans les rangées.

L'interruption des préfets-en-chefs me sortit de mes pensées et interrompit la discussion entre Constance et Margaret. Elles avaient continué le débat sur l'art de la magie noire.

Je récupérai un emploi du temps.

\- Oh non, on commence par un cours de Potion… soupirai-je. Je déteste m'enfermer dans les cachots. Je crois que je deviens claustrophobe depuis que j'ai déménagé à Londres et que je dors dans une toute petite chambre qui fuit.  
\- Moi j'aime bien, avec la vapeur ça te met dans un état extatique très particulier, commenta Margaret rêveusement.  
\- Dépêchons-nous, il faut arriver en avance en cours, dit Constance en terminant son jus de citrouille.

Nous hochâmes la tête à l'unisson et nous prépârames à partir. Mais, les portes de la Grande salle franchies, Constance déclara soudainement qu'elle nous rejoindrait plus tard : la disparition de Rachel l'inquiétait, elle voulait la retrouver. Par Helga, j'avais oublié Rachel ! Je me mordis la lèvre, rongée par la culpabilité et la honte qui me traitèrent d'amie ingrate.

Un quart-d'heure plus tard nous entrions dans la salle de potions avec les Serpentards. Je vis Newt accompagner Leta et se placer derrière deux chaudrons, près des armoires d'apothicaire. Margaret et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup – toutes les deux étions sûrement trop occupées à réfléchir à l'endroit où pouvait être Rachel. Quand Constance arriva, essouflée, les cheveux blonds en pagaille, nous la regardâmes avec étonnement et impatience.

\- Alors ? Soufflâmes-nous en coeur tandis qu'elle posait délicatement son sac et remettait ses cheveux en place.

Elle nous regarda du coin de l'oeil. Sans nous répondre, elle prêta toute attention à la salle de classe remplie de sixièmes années et du professeurs qui commençait son discours de bienvenue. Il commenta les BUSEs de l'année dernière, ce qu'il attendait de nous cette année, et ce qu'on allait travailler aujourd'hui : les élixirs. D'un coup de baguette magique (bois de figuier, poil de licorne, recouverte de longues rainures, 34,5 cm) , la liste des ingrédients recommandés et le déroulement de la préparation point par point s'affichèrent sur le grand tableau vert.

\- Alors ? Répéta Margaret en haussant la voix vers Constance qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne parlerait pas tant que Margaret n'aurait pas baissé d'un ton, _parce que le règlement stipulait qu'en cours on ne parlât qu'à voix basse._  
\- Je l'ai retrouvée près du lac, à moitié absente. Elle était frigoriée, je crois qu'elle était dehors avant même que les elfes ne se réveillent pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
\- Mais quel gryffon l'a piquée ? Demandai-je.

Constance rejeta une mèche de cheveux blonds dans son dos et coinça sa baguette à l'arrière de son oreille afin d'avoir les mains libres.

\- J'ai compris qu'elle avait eu la vision d'un combat très important qui l'avait terrifiée dans son sommeil. Elle est sortie prendre l'air et réfléchir. Mais plus elle marchait, plus la vision s'effaçait. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'agissait de Grindelwald… et de Dumbledore.

Nous nous concertâmes du regard toutes les trois puis le regard sévère du professeur nous dissuada de continuer notre conversation. Nous nous mîmes au travail en silence. Après avoir récupéré les ingrédients, je pressai la queue de l'éruptif qui coula au fond du chaudron. C'est ce qui donnerait ce quelque chose de pétillant, d'explosif à l'élixir pharmaceutique. J'entamai la dissolution des autres ingrédients dans l'alccol pur feu, tournai la cuiller en bois, puis baissai le feu. Je sentis mon chemisier devenir collant sous l'effet de la chaleur et mon regard miroiter. Je me passai la main sur le visage, reculai de ma potion et regardai les camarades autour de moi.

Benedict parlait à son ami par-dessus la vapeur jaune fluorescente de la potion (qui était censée avoir une couleur pourpre scintillante). Il lui demandait « pourquoi ne voit-on pas les couleurs autour de nous selon la couleur de nos iris ? », ce qui fit rire son ami. On ne savait pas trop si Benedict était curieux de tout au point de poser n'importe quelle question qui lui passait par la tête avant même de réfléchir à la réponse, ou s'il avait un grain de retard. Il était très gentil, du reste, mais généralement Monsieur Pourquoi n'obtenait que des silences de notre part. L'année dernière, alors que nous étions tous concentrés sur nos BUSEs, lui les questions qu'il nous posaient étaient : « et pourquoi les boutons de moustiques grattent ? », « et vous savez pourquoi on éternue ? ». Plusieurs fois nous l'avions refilé à des Serdaigles dans l'espoir qu'ils se chargent de lui. Benedict était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns foncés bien peignés et il étalait une concoction à base d'ellébore sur son visage tous les matins pour cacher son acnée.  
Son ami qui riait de sa question s'appelait Roger. Il ressemblait à une aigrette penché sur leur chaudron, les grandes jambes tendues et les bras pliés comme des ailes sur ses hanches. C'était le poursuiveur de notre équipe de Quidditch. Il avait une coupe de cheveux haute et rêche sur la tête comme un balai brosse, et les côtés rasés. Ses doigts et ses ongles étaient rectangulaires, et sa peau violacée à cause d'une mauvaise circulation sanguine. Je l'aimais bien parce qu'il riait de tout et appréciait les petites farces de bon goût – comme moi. Mais on se parlait très peu ils passaient leur temps entre garçons, et nous entre filles. Il était interdit de se fréquenter de trop près par usage de bienséance.

Mes pensées, pareilles à une barque qui se laisserait guider par le courant, dérivèrent vers Lester Hodgson. Il aurait dû être ici parmi nous ce matin. Je me demandai comment il vivait son expulsion. Il devait s'en mordre les doigts… viré à cause d'un _expelliarmus_ , il y avait de quoi en être dingue. Sûrement rejetait-il la faute sur moi : si je n'avais pas été là il ne serait pas dans cette situation.

\- Mademoiselle Xu, votre élixir est en train de se liquéfier au fond de votre chaudron, me prévint le professeur, les mains croisées dans le dos, l'air pincé. Un pas de travers en potion peut s'avérer irréversible.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.  
\- Prenez exemple sur vos camarades.  
\- Oui.

Le cours prit fin à ma plus grande joie. En arrivant devant la salle de Métamorphose, on comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Un groupe d'élèves, pareil à une pelote de laine emmêlée, se nouait sous nos yeux au fur et à mesure que la rumeur enflait.

\- Comment ça, _absenté_ ?  
\- On ne vous a pas dit plus, à vous ?  
\- Mais c'est grave vous pensez ?  
\- On a pas cours, alors ?  
\- Pourquoi les préfets-en-chefs ne nous ont rien dit ce matin ?  
\- On attend quand même devant la salle ?  
\- Mais non, puisqu'on vous dit qu'il est absent de la matinée !

Constance, Margaret et moi nous regardâmes. Albus Dumbledore… absent ?

\- Vous croyez qu'il s'agit du combat qu'a vu Rachel en rêve ? Demandai-je d'un ton calme, à l'écart du groupe.  
\- Tu veux dire, contre Grindelwald ? Impossible, assura aussitôt Constance en levant le menton.  
\- Dumbledore absent c'est forcément pour un cas de force majeure ! S'exclama Margaret avec énergie. Même s'il ne s'agit pas de ce combat, ça signifie que c'est important, très important. L'heure est grave, il faut impérativement aller demander à un autre professeur, ou bien aux préfets-en-chef, ou bien… Non, attendez, réfléchissons.

L'énergie débordante de Margaret était coutumière, mais elle l'était encore plus quand il s'agissait de Dumbledore qu'elle adulait. Elle trouvait que c'était un professeur comme on en avait jamais eu, qui avait une grande intelligence et pour qui la protection des élèves primait avant tout le reste. Moi je trouvais que c'était un professeur un peu farfelu qui nous infantilisait en nous récompensant en bonbons au citron plutôt qu'en points.

\- On lui demandera cet après-midi, proposai-je pour calmer Margaret. Les préfets-en-chefs rappliquent, allons à la bibliothèque.

C'était presque impossible de stationner dans les couloirs : ils servaient uniquement au transit d'élèves. Tous nos déplacements devaient être justifiés, et si on disait que notre destination c'était le couloir lui-même, ça ne comptait pas.  
J'avais déjà essayé.

Nous nous établîmes en silence dans la bibliothèque. Je me fondis dans l'ombre des rayonnages, à la recherche des vieilles étiquettes grises fânées collées au bois indiquant « rayon Histoire de la magie ». Je cherchai mon sujet de prédiliction et revins avec un nouvel ouvrage sûrement une aquisition récente. Il était tout noir, écrit avec une police gothique. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, il avait l'air vieux. Mais il avait de nombreuses notes de bas de page alors je me disais qu'il pouvait apporter beaucoup de renseignements complets. Je le pris avec moi et m'établis à la table de mes amies, près d'une grande fenêtre à ogive qui donnait vue sur le lac et les montagnes.

Je me perdis dans ma lecture. La bulle qui me protégeait du monde extérieur me rendait intouchable. Je feuilletai des pages et des pages, absorbant tout ce qui avait trait à la Chasse aux sorcières. Je me fatiguais très vite. Je n'apprenais rien. Certes, tout était bien expliqué, peut-être bien mieux que dans n'importe quel autre ouvrage que j'avais lu, mais il me renvoyait à la désagrable sensation d'avoir déjà fait le tour du sujet. Et je ne voulais pas je ne concevais pas qu'un sujet aussi absorbant pourvait s'absorber sur lui-même.  
C'est alors que mon doigt qui glissait sur le papier jusqu'aux notes de bas de page tomba sur un terme qui m'aiguilla. Je fronçai les sourcils en relisant le mot : « sages-femmes ». Ce mot sonnait étranger, impromptu, comme s'il avait échoué dans le mauvais livre. Comme si l'encre de la page précédente avait malencontrueusement imprimé le terme de « sages-femmes » sur la suivante.  
La phrase complète disait « les actes de sorcellerie, vus comme sataniques, étaient décriés dans le monde moldus, touchant notamment les sages-femmes. » C'est tout. Aucune autre explication.

Ca n'avait pas de sens. De ce que je savais du monde moldu (et je n'en savais pas beaucoup parce qu'il ne m'intéressait pas), les sages-femmes aidaient les femmes pendant leurs grossesses et mettaient les enfants au monde. Non ? Elles devaient être estimées pour cela. D'ailleurs on les nommait « _sages_ -femmes », pas « _mauvaises_ -femmes ».

Je glissai le ruban attaché à la tranche du livre pour marquer la page, et me réveillai au monde autour de moi comme un papillon après être resté un moment dans sa chrysalide.

Constance lisait tranquillement, le dos droit, tandis que Margaret était partie récupérer son écharpe qu'elle tricotait en chantonnant à mi-voix. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Margaret ouvrir un livre de la bibliothèque. Ses informations, elle les glanait en parlant beaucoup, avec tout le monde aussi bien avec les professeurs, avec les personnes plus âgées ou entre élèves. Elle écoutait le reste du temps une petite radio rouge moldue que lui avait donnée ses frères jumeaux et qu'elle avait bricolée pour écouter des discours politiques des agents du Ministère et de chroniqueurs en tout genre.

Au déjeuner ce midi, nous discutâmes avec Newt et, surtout, avec Rachel, qui avait attrapé un vilain rhume et passait son temps à éternuer et se moucher. Elle refusait de parler de ce qu'elle avait rêvé alors on n'insista pas.  
Albus Dumbledore était revenu mais nous étions tout d'un coup trop timides pour lui demander le motif de son absence nous estimions à présent que ça ne nous regardait pas. Alors le mystère resta entier.

L'après-midi c'était Histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns. Autant dire que j'étais la seule à qui ça mettait en joie. Il était de notoriété publique que c'était impossible de ne pas s'endormir dans la classe du professeur... « Encore plus quand c'est le temps de la digestion ! » protestait Benedict d'humeur déconfite, avant de nous poser la question « pourquoi ne peut-il pas changer le ton monocorde de sa voix ? ». Son ami Roger qui nous dépassait tous de deux têtes leva le doigt et répondit doctement : « J'imagine qu'à l'instar de son physique qu'il ne peut plus changer parce que c'est un fantôme, il a adopté définitivement le ton de voix qu'il avait le jour de sa mort. ». La réponse parut (presque) convaincante aux yeux de Monsieur Pourquoi. « Mais pourquoi avait-il cette voix là avant de mourir ? ».  
\- Parce qu'il avait sûrement hâte de mourir, répliqua Constance.

Nous rîmes.

« Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas plus dynamique s'il avait hâte de…. » persévéra Benedict, avant que nous ne l'écoutâmes plus que d'une oreille.

C'était difficile de tenir l'oeil ouvert dans la classe. Le fantôme qui nous servait de professeur lisait son livre à son bureau sans lever les yeux vers nous. Je rêvassai en pensant aux siècles passés tandis que les Gryffondors faisaient une bataille de boules de papier mâchés. J'en reçus une belle à l'arrière du crâne, suivie d'une réplique bien placée :

« Hey, miss Benête, me souffla un gryffondor, alors comme ça tu t'essaies au combat de terrain ? T'as pas un peu envie d'y laisser ta peau ? »

Autant je me fichais bien qu'on m'eût attribué ce quolibet parce que moi aussi quand je me regardais dans la glace je me trouvais vraiment un air bennêt (même si l'entendre de la bouche de tout le monde n'était pas très agréable), autant la fin de la phrase me fit aussitôt réagir. Je me retournai sur ma chaise, mes tresses fouettant Margaret au passage, et me penchai vers le Gryffondor, Victor Smith, assis à deux tables derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Tu n'as aucun secret pour nous, laisse tomber miss Benête.

Margaret m'avait dit un jour, pour me rassurer, qu'être benêt ça désignait également les gens niais par excès de bonté. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment réconfortant de savoir ça.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot.  
\- L'information a, comme qui dirait, circulé…

Il me connaissait bien mal s'il pensait que ça me ferait sortir de mes gonds. J'étais toujours très calme, me contentant d'arquer un sourcil et de le regarder en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as écouté à la porte du directeur ? Tu sais que je pourrais te dénoncer aux préfets-en-chefs ?

Victor Smith vira au blanc. Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Alors, soufflai-je. De quoi parles-tu, exactement ?  
\- De rien, répondit-il.

Je hochai la tête et me retournai vers le professeur qui parlait d'une énième loi sur la magie, instaurée depuis le XVème siècle.

Je me demandai comment ce gryffondor était au courant que je m'étais trouvée dans cette situation dans les rues de Londres. Vu comment il avait blêmit, il était probable qu'il avait glané ses informations après m'avoir vue me diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Mais la raison de ma convocation dans le bureau de Dippet aurait pu être bien autre chose – et d'ailleurs tant d'autres choses que Victor Smith devait déjà avoir idée de ce qu'il s'agissait. Je me tournai alors avec suspicion vers Constance qui croisait les bras sur son bureau sans faire attention à me regard posé sur elle.

\- Eh, Constance, appelai-je en chuchotant.  
Elle m'ignora.  
\- Constance !  
\- Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle, ne pouvant plus prétendre ne pas m'entendre.  
\- C'est toi qui a balancé à Smith ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Fais pas l'innocente.  
\- C'est du charabia, garde-le pour toi s'il-te-plaît j'essaie de me concentrer.

Je soufflai et posai ma tête dans ma main. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me piquer l'arrière du crâne. Je bondis sur ma chaise et trouvai un avion en papier ensorcelé découpé dans le papier journal d'une gazette peu éditée. Je l'ouvris et lus l'article qui avait comme accroche : « Renvoi d'un élève de Poudlard opéré dans l'ombre, le père hausse la voix et laisse échapper des noms : Thaddeus Brock un mage noir réputé à Londres pour ses excès de violence, et Min Xu une élève quelconque ».  
C'était le témoignage que Lester avait fait auprès de son père, bien arrangé à son avantage, et l'article laissait entendre le ton colérique du père : non seulement son fils était aussi victime que moi car il était un mineur manipulé par Thaddeus Brock, mais en plus il n'avait utilisé qu'un expelliarmus, il n'était en aucun cas question de sort impardonnable.  
Je rangeai l'article dans ma poche.

À la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers le professeur Binns qui me reconnut.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Je voudrais vous parler de la Chasse aux sorcières…  
\- Oui, miss Xu, répondit-il d'un ton encore plus laconique de d'habitude si c'était possible.

Il était accoutumé à me voir arriver vers lui en commençant toujours par : « je voudrais vous parler de la Chasse aux sorcières ».

\- J'ai trouvé dans un livre que la chasse aux sorcières aurait concerné aussi les sages-femmes moldues. Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Montrez donc.

Je lui montrai la page que j'avais marquée en lui désignant le passage du doigt.

\- Cela ne me dit rien, dit-il.  
\- Vraiment rien ?  
\- Non, vraiment rien, miss. Je suis professeur d'Histoire de la magie, pas d'Histoire des moldus.

Je baissai la tête, découragée. Pour une fois, ça m'aurait bien arrangée qu'il y ait une matière comme Histoire des moldus à Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

\- Mettez-vous en garde ! À vos baguettes, prêts, partez !

Les sorts fusèrent dans la Grande salle aménagée en salle de duels. De grands tapis verts émeraudes étaient déroulés au sol et les adversaires étaient tenus de ne pas dépasser le tapis car ils simulaient la délimitation du terrain de combat : il n'était pas question de mimer une zone de combat réelle, en trois dimension, mais de pratiquer des sorts sur ses adversaires. Les adversaires se tenaient à bonne distance, en face-à-face. Les flammes des bougies vacillaient sur les candélabres, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus fragile et tangible qu'elle ne l'était déjà quand on s'apprêtait à recevoir un sort en pleine poitrine et valdinguer un mètre plus loin.

Je faisais face au Serpentard le plus détesté et moqué de la promotion : Rufus Hamilton. Il avait un horrible regard vicieux quand il nous regardait, comme s'il préparait à nous vendre aux préfets-en-chefs. Quand il se grattait les cheveux, des pellicules tombaient comme une pluie de vieilles constellations fatiguées de vivre dans la voie lactée. Sa famille était une grande famille de sangs-purs, reconnue pour être participante de la cause anti-moldue et lui-même en était convaincu. Il passait son temps à traiter de sang-de-bourbe les élèves qu'il jugeait impurs et à se croire investit de la mission exceptionnelle de prévenir l'arrivée d'un âge nouveau, où les sorciers seraient débarrassés de la vermine moldue et des traîtres à leur sang. En dehors de cela, il avait toujours un rictus supérieur sur les lèvres, quand ce n'était pas un sourire lubrique. Je n'aurais rien donné au monde pour tomber seule sur lui dans un couloir.

Nous nous faisions face, et le rictus supérieur ne disparaissait pas de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il allait gagner le duel. Et il avait raison. Je m'emmêlais toujours les pinceaux en prononçant mes sorts, ou alors je mettais trop de temps à trouver le bon. Alors comme de coutume, il m'envoya un direct du droit magique qui me frappa au visage et me fit tomber par terre et je roulai hors du tapis, à moitié sonnée. Il gagna la manche. Comme les deux autres précédentes. Il était donc vainqueur de ce duel.

Je me relevai et lui serrai la main en souriant.

\- C'était un déplaisir de se battre contre toi, benête, certifia-t-il.  
\- À la prochaine, le saluai-je.

Il ne sut pas si c'était de l'ironie ou pas, alors il fronça les sourcils sans rien répondre et se détourna de moi dédaigneusement dans l'attente du prochain duel.  
Quatre combats pour quatre membres de chaque maison. Une heure par semaine. Une tradition aussi vieille que les punitions aux cachots.

Ce soir là, la petite radio de Margaret vomissait des morceaux de musique grésillante. Je lui avais demandé de l'arrêter, mais elle avait augmenté le son. Nous étions assises sur les coussins jaunes, près du feu de cheminée. Margaret continuait à tricoter son écharpe aux quatre couleurs et je la soupçonnais de vouloir l'offrir à Albus Dumbledore c'était tout à fait son genre de prôner l'entente et la paix entre les maisons. Rachel et Constance jouaient aux échecs, ou plutôt Constance se faisait indéfiniment battre à coup _d'échec et mat_ en deux coups seulement. Rachel était la plus grande joueuse d'échecs que je connaissais, elle arrivait à prévoir tout ce que ses adversaires allaient tenter. Parfois, on ne savait plus si c'était parce qu'elle disait échec et mat que leurs adversaires allaient inévitablement vers l'échec ou si elle avait vraiment vu comment la suite allait se dérouler dès le premier pion avancé. C'était bluffant. Et de temps en temps on lançait des tournois, et on invitait même les autres maisons à venir dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles pour la battre. Et Margaret faisait tourner les paris à prix de chocogrenouilles et elle était riche de chocolat à chaque fin de partie.

\- Tu prépares quoi dans ton coin ? Me demanda Margaret en haussant les sourcils.

Je souris sans rien répondre, cachée derrière mon cahier, m'entraînant à faire le bon geste du poignet pour mon sort.

.  
.

Un chant d'oiseau me sortit du monde des rêves. Je me redressai sur mon matelas blanc moelleux, rond comme un nid d'hirondelles. Je poussai le rideau gris chiné et enlevai mon pyjama jaune pour mettre mon uniforme. Quand je descendis dans la salle commune, le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les œils-de-bœuf avait quelque chose d'humide et de désagréable qui, paradoxalement, me séduit. Je me confinai dans un fauteuil et écrivis une lettre à mon père. Ça commençait comme ça : « Cher papa, J'espère que tu vas bien. » Et après, ma plume resta longtemps en suspens au-dessus du parchemin. J'observai rêveusement la pelouse du parc de Poudlard recouverte de rosée, en quête d'inspiration. « Poudlard est bien calme à l'heure où je t'écris cette lettre, j'espère qu'il en va de même à Londres. » Je raturai ma dernière phrase et écrivis à la place « j'espère que les rues de Londres sont aussi calmes mais qu'il n'en est rien à la maison et que tu ne t'ennuies pas un seul instant. » Je formulai un sort de chaleur pour ne plus avoir froid. « Les cours ont commencé. À présent tout va s'enchaîner très vite, et bientôt il sera temps de composer des devoirs, et bientôt on mangera de la citrouille pour Halloween, et bientôt il sera temps d'aller en Chine pour voir grand-père et grand-mère à Noël. Je vais à Pré-au-lard ce week-end, j'aimerais bien leur trouver un cadeau. Je sais que je m'y prends tôt, mais avec eux je préfère ne pas les décevoir avec un cadeau qui ne les satisferait pas. Aurais-tu des conseils ? Je t'embrasse, Min. »

Je me faufilai dans les couloirs de l'école endormie jusqu'à la volière. Je croisai des rares élèves matinaux et les préfets-en-chef qui finissaient leurs rondes de nuit. Une fois dans la volière, j'appelai Tituba pour lui donner ma lettre.

\- À la maison, renseignai-je en lui caressant les plumes.

Elle cligna ses gros yeux, déploya ses ailes et s'envola à travers les ouvertures encastrées dans le mur. Je la regardai planer un instant dans le ciel gris puis décliner vers le sud en direction de l'Angleterre. Quand elle disparut de ma vue, je partis de la volière en faisant attention à éviter le plus possible de fientes par terre – y compris celles qui auraient pu tomber sur ma tête.

Je revins vers la salle commune. Une explosion de voix m'accueillit et les corps fondirent sur moi comme des rapaces en furie. Je me retrouvai au centre de l'attention sans comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de me dire par « j'ai pas pu faire pipi à cause de toi », et « t'es vraiment une malade ! ».

\- Min ! Min ! Tu-es-une-génie ! Claironna Roger en fondant la foule, du haut de ses un mètre soixante-quinze. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire apparaître les têtes des professeurs et des élèves sur les toilettes, c'est du génie !

Je compris alors que mon coup avait porté. Je souris, pas peu fière de moi. Ma farce avait fait sensation ! J'avais ensorcelé les parois des cabinets de la maison Poufsouffle pour que des masques aux traits d'élèves ou de professeurs apparaissent. Ça n'avait pas été facile à mettre ce tour là au point. Une bonne dizaine d'élèves riaient, les larmes aux yeux, quand un autre me regardait furieusement.  
L'un d'eux me fusillait des yeux, très peu content d'avoir eu la surprise, ce matin, de voir apparaître la réplique du visage de mimi geignarde devant lui alors qu'il vidait sa vessie.

\- Et moi j'ai eu Rufus Hamilton qui me regardait avec son sale rictus supérieur et pervers, se plaignit une fille rousse au bord des larmes.

La plupart des gens (même les personnes faisant partie des victimes) ne purent s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de Rufus Hamilton surgir sur la porte des toilettes. La pauvre fille, c'était pire qu'avoir n'importe quel professeur réuni.  
Son amie la rassura en me lançant un regard mécontent. Elle me chuchota « elle a crié si fort que tout le monde qui dormait s'est réveillé en sursaut ».

\- Plus personne ne pouvait aller aux toilettes sans hurler et s'enfuir en reboutonnant en hâte son pyjama ! Clama un élève de troisième année pas content.  
\- Personne n'a idée de faire une farce pareille !  
\- Ce n'est pas encore Halloween, à ce qu'on sache.  
\- Rufus Hamilton, répéta la fille rousse au bord des larmes.  
\- Mais qui vous a dit que c'était moi ? Tentai-je vainement en reculant, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.  
\- On sait que c'est toi, Min !  
\- Pas de preuve, pas de chef d'accusation, intervint Roger. C'est comme ça les gars, c'est le crédo de l'école.  
\- Quand même, c'était drôle d'assister à ça, intervinrent également les spectateurs qui avaient des points de côtés à force de rire encore.

Les victimes finirent par se détendre et participer au rire général, jusqu'à ce que toute la salle commune soit prise d'un nouveau fou rire et que certains élèves imitent des amis remonter leur braguettes en descendant en courant les escaliers.

C'était si doux de nous voir tous rassemblés dans notre salle commune si tôt le matin, baignés dans la lumière pâle de l'aube, tous animés par la même énergie, les uns se cachant le visage, les autres gesticulant les bras, que j'aurais aimé que ce moment ne se termine jamais.  
.

* * *

.

 _Fin Septembre 1914, Poudlard.  
._

Le froid et la pluie étaient devenus le quotidien au château.

Je marchais avec Rachel à Pré-au-lard. J'avais le visage tourné vers les vitrines des magasins tandis qu'elle me parlait de sujets compliqués auxquels je ne comprenais rien. Elle utilisait des mots comme « métaphysique », et aussi « millénium ».

\- ...Et même que cette année est importante pour certains moldus, notamment pour les Témoins de Jéhovah, parce que c'est l'ère du millénium qui débute et l'ère païenne qui prend fin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Les croyants vont atteindre le salut et le Christ va se révéler à tous.  
\- Pourquoi attend-il cette guerre pour apparaître alors, demandai-je stupidement.  
\- Le… le Christ ne l'attend pas, répondit-elle de sa voix peu assurée alors que tout dans sa tête était on ne peut plus assuré. Cette guerre est la dernière épreuve que Dieu envoie, la dernière occasion pour les croyants de sauver leur salut. Mais… mais moi tu vois… je considère que le monde est devenu un vers impossible à comprendre, écrit par des poètes absurdes qui attendent des événements qu'ils fassent jaillir un sens à ce vers, un sens physique et métaphysique. Et je considère aussi que ça n'a pas d'importance que le Christ soit revenu ou non quand mes petits-frères risquent d'être appelés au front et à mourir dans les tranchées.  
\- Dans les tranchées ?

Décidément, mon air stupide revenait au galop... J'avais cessé de regarder les vitrines de Pré-au-lard pour écouter le discours de Rachel. Je ne suivais pas beaucoup ce qui se passait du côté moldu. Rachel était la seule personne que je connaissais qui était en contact direct avec lui.

\- Ça va aller, voulus-je la rassurer en voyant son air atterré et effrayé.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et elle me sourit.

\- Merci.

La vérité c'était que je n'étais pas sûre de mériter son merci.

\- On va à honeydukes ? proposai-je en souriant.  
\- Oh moi tu sais…  
\- Chouette, c'est parti !

J'avais déjà fait une première recherche de cadeau pour mes grands-parents le week-end dernier. À présent je savais exactement ce qu'il leur fallait depuis que papa m'avait répondu : une broche pour grand-mère et une canne finement taillée pour grand-père. Je fis l'acquisition de ces présents, les emballai et les tins sous le bras tandis que Rachel observait avec horreur ses mains se colorer en vert à cause des bonbons qu'elle avait acheté à honeydukes. Je lui proposai de récupérer le reste de la boîte qu'elle avait acheté. Ça allait faire un beau teint à Constance, ça...

Les jours passèrent à la même cadence, quoique peut-être de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que les professeurs exigeaient de nous des devoirs à rendre après chaque cours. Mes notes étaient toujours aussi catastrophiques, c'était à en pleurer. La seule chose positive c'était de voir Margaret se promener dans les couloirs avec son écharpe finie, éclatante d'un feu quadricolore. Elle déboulait de partout en gueulant bien fort, sa petite radio rouge à la main, et faisait tourner en bourrique les préfets en-chef. Parfois, le soir, ça nous prenait de chanter des obscénités dans la salle commune. Constance montait directement se coucher en nous entendant. Nous on dansait bras-dessus, bras-dessous, et les autres élèves nous regardaient avec hésitation, peu certains de vouloir applaudir notre dévergondage qui nous paraissait, à nous deux, salvateur dans ce château trop rigide.

Le premier match de Quidditch approchait à grand pas. Il allait affronter Serdaigle et Gryffondor. La semaine qui précéda le jour J, un nombre incalculable de « personnes indisposées » augmenta sans explication, aussi bien parmi les Serdaigles que parmi les Gryffondors. Les salles de classe étaient parsemées de trous et je tournai la tête à droite à gauche vers ces absences non-dites, comme si de gros points d'interrogation planaient au-dessus des chaises. Le nombre d'irruption de boutons se multiplia et des queues de cochons apparaissaient entre deux couloirs. Même Oscar en avait écopé une, et ça c'était pas drôle du tout (surtout quand j'eus le malheur d'assister à Oscar fondant en larme et courir aux toilettes cacher cette queue rose en tire-bouchon). Alors j'allai chercher le gryffondor responsable (encore ce sale Victor Smith) pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais de son sort, et je crois qu'il m'a très bien comprise sur ce coup-là parce qu'Oscar ressortit des toilettes peu avant le match, tout sourire et tout confiant, entouré de son groupe de copains en tenue de Quidditch.

Nous nous réunîmes dans les gradins sous la pluie et le vent qui balayait les cheveux. Margaret, en fervente supportrice de Quidditch, sautait sur place avec excitation, brandissant son écharpe quadricolore. « ALLEZ, ALLEZ ! » clamait-elle pour encourager les équipes.  
Autour d'elle aussi les élèves hurlaient des slogans, secouaient des drapeaux bleus ou rouges, et tapaient des mains.

Les équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain sous les hourras des spectateurs.

\- ET VOILÀ LES CAPITAINES QUI SE SERRENT LA MAIN… commenta Louise dans son micro amplifié magiquement, une gryffondor de septième année aux cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon lâche. OSCAR WAYNE, LE CAPITAINE DE SERDAIGLE, EST TOUT CONFIANT FACE AU CAPITAINE DE GRYFFONDOR, PATRICK CONNOR ! QUI SAIT COMBIEN DE TEMPS LES SERDAIGLES VONT-ILS GARDER LA FACE ? ET VOILÀ LES EQUIPES QUI SE METTENT EN PLACE. MONSIEUR COLUMBUS EST DANS LES NUAGES… AH, CA Y'EST, IL SE PREPARE À SIFFLER POUR ANNONCER LE DEBUT DU MATCH… ATTENTION… TROIS… (cris dans les gradins)…. DEUX (les pieds tapent au sol et le stade est rempli d'un concert de gradins qui tremblent)…. UN (silence étourdissant)...

Quelque part, au milieu du terrain, un petit coup de sifflet est poussé, sans beaucoup de conviction.

\- ET C'EST PARTI POUR CETTE NOUVELLE SAISON, LES AMIS !

Le souaffle passe de mains en mains, les capes se frôlent en une détonation de couleur, et parfois je crois voir des tâches mauves se créer entre les joueurs des deux équipes tellement ça va vite. Louise arrive mieux que moi à suivre le match « ET WOODS FAIT UNE FEINTE... », « AH…. AH…. EEEET, NON, C'EST RATE. C'EST AU TOUR DE LOYLD DE RÉCUPÉRER LE SOUAFFLE, ET ELLE SLALOME LES AMIS, QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE SLALOME ! ELLE SE DIRIGE DROIT VERS LES BUTS SANS PASSER LE SOUAFFLE À SES COÉQUIPIERS…. ELLE FAIT UNE MAGNIFIQUE ROTATION SUR ELLE-MEME... EEEET…. ET ELLE MARQUE ! 1-0 POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

« MAIS QUEL TALENT, CETTE PETITE LOYLD A ENCORE BEAUCOUP À NOUS MONTRER ! »

« SERDAIGLE REPREND LA MAIN... »

Je cherchai des yeux Oscar que je différenciais à peine des autres. Il avait le numéro 8 dans le dos. Ah, là haut ! Il avait pris de la hauteur pour trouver le vif d'or.

« ET C'EST UN NOUVEAU BUT POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les supporters rugirent de joie de tous les côtés, même certains professeurs ne cachaient pas leur satisfaction. Moi j'avais un pincement au cœur pour l'équipe de Serdaigle que j'avais involontairement pris en favoritisme avec la présence d'Oscar. Ce-dernier, qui, d'ailleurs, ondulait les muscles du dos, presque à plat ventre sur le manche de son balai pour ne pas prendre en pleine face les rafales de vent. Même de loin j'éprouvais du désir pour lui.

Les Serdaigle faillirent marquer mais le gardien opéra un magnifique saut sur son balai pour attraper le souaffle ce qui fit grandir l'hystérie des rouges et ors. Il était presque certain à présent que les Gryffondors allaient gagner. La moitié du temps était écoulée.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOIS LÀ, s'égosilla tout d'un coup Louise en sautant sur son siège, OSCAR WAYNE FUSE SUR SON BALAI, SUIVI DE PRES PAR LE DEUXIÈME POURSUIVEUR. SI WAYNE PARVIENT A L'ATTRAPER LA VICTOIRE REVIENT A SERDAIGLE ! QUEL SUSPENS MES AMIS QUEL… OH MON DIEU, CE LOOPING ! »

J'étais au bord de l'apoplexie. J'avais les yeux grand ouvert, les doigts accrochés à la rambarde, suivant des yeux le numéro huit comme un chat suivrait le vol d'un oiseau. Oscar fit un looping prodigieux, acclamé par le stade et le commentaire de Louise, pour se retrouva derrière l'autre poursuiveur. C'était une feinte ! Le voilà maintenant qui dessinait une chandelle dans l'air, écartant tout le reste de la partie de l'attention des spectateurs. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Oscar qui tendait le bras vers un reflet brillant à peine visible à cause de toute cette pluie… quelle vue il avait ! Il fonça vers le sol, mon Dieu, il allait se briser tout entier à ce rythme ! Tout mon corps était tendu vers ce point, vers ce vif et cette main et…. OH !

Le silence fut total dans le stade.

Il l'a eu ? IL L'A EU ! Oscar descendit au sol tout sourire, tandis que l'autre poursuiveur lui tombait dessus comme un fruit mur. Oscar était ratatiné au sol sous le poids de l'autre mais, malgré tout, on le voyait encore brandir son vif-d'or.

« ET SERDAIGLE GAAAGNE ! ».

Roulement de pieds dans les gradins, tout le parc de Poudlard résonne sous les vivats et les chants de victoire. Serdaigle descendit en trombe sur le terrain boueux, pataugeant dans les flaques jusqu'à Oscar qui avait enfin réussi à se relever. Je descendis aussi, le cœur tremblant en voyant Oscar si heureux. Tous ses amis lui tombaient dessus tandis Mr Columbus tentait lui aussi d'approcher avec la petite coupe argent. Je me faufilai entre les gens, dérapant par terre, m'enfonçant jusqu'à la cheville dans la boue. Mes vêtements et mes cheveux dégoulinaient de pluie, comme tous les élèves pratiquement méconnaissables autour de moi. Mr Columbus tendit le trophée au capitaine, à mon Oscar tout souriant. Celui-ci la brandit au-dessus des têtes.

\- OSCAR, OSCAR, OSCAR ! Clamaient les élèves en coeur.

Je pris appuie sur les dos et les épaules, essayant d'apparaître devant Oscar. J'essayai de crier son nom pour qu'il m'entende. Je voulais tellement le féliciter, je voulais tellement qu'il me voie.

\- Oscar, appelai-je vainement, Oscar !

La foule me passa devant, accompagnant l'équipe jusqu'aux vestiaires. C'était fichu.

J'éternuai si fort que l'écho se répercuta dans le stade. Mon nez coula lamentablement. Je regardai autour de moi : la plupart des gens avait disparu à cause de la pluie torrentielle et accourant vers les premières galeries couvertes du château pour se mettre à l'abri.

Je serrai les poings avec détermination. Ce n'était pas grave ! J'avais échoué aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Je lui parlerai ! Et en tête à tête ! Je courus moi aussi jusqu'au château.

Parole de Min, foi d'Helga !

.  
.


	3. chap three

**Witch craze**

* ^ * v * ^ *

.  
.

 **Chap. III  
**  
.

 _Octobre 1914, Poudlard_

Deux jours après le match de Quidditch, l'exploit d'Oscar était encore sur toutes les lèvres. Les premières années voyaient en lui un modèle. La plupart attendaient avec impatience d'entamer leur deuxième année pour prétendre entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison et faire des looping et des chandelles comme lui. Les amis d'Oscar disaient même qu'ils allaient faire « la chandelle à la Wayne » en enfourchant leurs balais pendant les séances de Quidditch. Tout était sujet à rappeler le match. Et autour de moi, j'entendais certains dire que ça devenait fatigant parce que tout de même, les Gryffondors avaient sacrément bien joué aussi, et avec beaucoup plus de technique. Moi j'étais heureuse pour Oscar, mais je trouvais aussi que c'était fatigant de voir tout le monde l'entourer dès qu'il surgissait quelque part. Surtout parce que je ne trouvais pas un instant pour lui parler. À chaque fois que je le croisais avec ses amis, je recommençais à frôler si près les murs qu'à la longue, mes deux manches étaient recouvertes du gris des pierres.

Je décidai d'attendre un peu. Au bout d'un moment, l'excitation finirait par passer...

Je descendis le parc jusqu'au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Newt m'épaulait, malgré la distance recommandée entre garçon et fille.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant que je boitais légèrement.

J'étais mal retombée lors de la dernière séance de duel. À présent je ressentais une douleur diffuse dans ma cheville et lorsque je prenais appui, comme ici sur ce petit chemin sinueux pour rejoindre le seuil de la Forêt interdite, c'était douloureux.

\- Oui, ça va, affirmai-je en souriant.  
\- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Non, non, ça va passer. En plus j'ai la dissertation du professeur Dumbledore à finir dans les temps, et il faut que je m'améliore en sortilè-è…

J'éternuai brusquement, ce qui interrompit le bout de ma phrase. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et me mouchai maladroitement, peut habituée à faire ces gestes triviaux devant des garçons comme je les faisais à côté de Margaret ou de mes amies. Le temps était de plus en plus froid, non seulement dehors, mais aussi dans les couloirs du château où il y avait beaucoup de courants d'air.

\- Peut-être que… peut-être ne devrais-tu pas te mettre autant de pression, s'avança Newt en rentrant sa tête dans les épaules et en me regardant de travers, comme il le faisait quand il était avec toute autre personne que Leta Lestrange.  
\- Je… en fait, je sais pas si c'est de la pression que je me mets... j'essaie surtout de comprendre pourquoi ça ne rentre pas dans ma tête comme dans celle des autres. Ce n'est pas juste, je veux dire… j'ai l'impression d'être toujours en retard pour comprendre... Comme s'il me fallait plus de temps pour percuter, avouai-je en terminant mon aveu d'un ton si bas qu'il semblait presque inaudible à mes propres oreilles.

Newt avait cet air incertain sur le visage qui montrait qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse à mon désarroi. Ses lèvres fines et blanches bougèrent un peu, puis se pincèrent, avant d'exprimer à voix haute le contenu qu'elles n'étaient pas sûres de vouloir laisser franchir :

\- Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu fais et que tu as besoin d'autre chose pour t'épanouir. En tout cas, moi, je pense que tu as les mêmes matériaux que les autres, seulement que ta méthode pour t'en servir n'est pas la même. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu te dévalorises : ce n'est pas toi, intrinsèquement, qui est moins bonne que les autres, ce sont les outils que tu as acquis qui sont différents. Et… d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont différents qu'ils sont moins bons, chaque personne a son propre rythme.

Je m'arrêtai, sincèrement touchée par les paroles de Newt. Il s'arrêta aussi, un peu plus bas que moi sur le sentier, essoufflé par le débit de sa déclaration.

\- Je… détrompe-moi si j'ai tort, ajouta-t-il incertain.  
\- Non, c'est… c'est très gentil. Merci Newt, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Il joua des épaules, profondément mal-à-l'aise, les yeux pointés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Toi aussi tu t'épanouis autrement qu'en salle de classe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva la tête.

\- Tu aimes les animaux et les créatures…  
\- Oh, oui, plus que tout le reste !  
\- J'ai entendu Benedict et Roger dire que tu avais un clabbert dans votre dortoir, c'est vrai ?, demandai-je avec curiosité.

Il sourit, creusant une fossette dans sa joue. Des élèves qui allaient au même cours que nous nous dépassèrent. « Vous allez être en retard à rester planter là ! » nous dirent-ils. Nous hochâmes la tête dans leur direction. « On arrive ».

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont fallacieuses ces créatures, mi-singes, mi-grenouilles ! Leur état naturel c'est la forêt, elles adorent s'accrocher d'arbres en arbres, alors ici dans le dortoir, le clabbert que j'ai ramené s'en donne à cœur joie en sautant de baldaquin en baldaquin.  
\- Mais tu ne vas pas le laisser toute l'année dans le dortoir, tout de même ?  
\- Sacre bleu, non ! Pauvre bête. Je vais la ramener dans la forêt.  
\- La forêt…celle dont je pense ?  
\- Celle-la même.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Newt s'aventurait dans la forêt interdite !

\- Tu… tu n'as pas peur ?  
\- Je suis avec Leta.  
\- Oui mais quand même…  
\- Ne le dis pas aux préfets-en-chef, s'il-te-plaît.  
\- Bien sûr que non, je ne ferai jamais ça.

Newt m'avait dévoilé un secret après que je me sois ouverte à lui. C'était une marque de confiance. Je jurai de tout faire pour protéger mon camarade dans sa passion pour les créatures, même si ça allait contre le règlement. Nous continuâmes à descendre le chemin jusqu'au cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques (qui servait surtout à nous préserver des créatures qu'à prendre soin d'elles). La plupart des élèves étaient déjà là, et Newt me fit un signe de la main pour m'avertir qu'il rejoignait Leta dans le coin des Serpentards. Celle-ci me regardait froidement. Je lui souris gentiment avant de rejoindre Margaret qui bougonnait des insultes dans son coin, les bras croisés, en fusillant Rufus Hamilton des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Hamilton et toi ? Chuchotai-je.  
\- Rien.

C'était loin d'être « rien » : Rufus la regardait avec un sourire moqueur qui me mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Le cours commença et, comme d'habitude, ce fut la même présentation de créatures dangereuses : leur description physique, leur lieu d'habitat, comment les reconnaître et comment fuir ou les combattre. Aujourd'hui le cours portait sur le graphorn (créature vivant dans les régions montagneuses d'Europe, dotée de deux très longues cornes pointues et capable d'une extrême agressivité. Ne jamais s'en approcher, auquel cas fuir à toutes jambes).

* * *

Le mois d'Octobre était bien entamé à présent. On ne pouvait quasiment plus sortir dehors à cause du mauvais temps. À chaque fois que j'essayais de voir quelque chose à travers les fenêtres du château, j'étais confrontée à un mur gris opaque.  
Rachel avait l'air encore plus effrayée que d'habitude, partout elle circulait comme une poupée de chiffon, les bras pantelant le long de son corps maigrelet et les yeux grands ouverts. Constance, elle, était toujours droite et rigoureuse, rien de nouveau chez elle. Margaret avait moins la tête à faire la folle avec moi, mais je comprenais : ce mauvais temps minait le moral de tout le monde.

Le plus important, c'était qu'Oscar était bien moins entouré à présent. Cachée derrière un pilier, je l'observai en souriant niaisement. Mon instinct me soufflait d'aller vers lui, de lui parler, mais je n'osais pas. J'avais pris l'habitude de le filer de temps en temps et de l'observer de loin depuis plus d'un an à présent. Lui parler sans détour me semblait trop hardi pour moi. Je regardai ses yeux briller tandis qu'il parlait avec son meilleur ami d'un an de plus que nous. Il secouait les mains en parlant, les paumes grandes ouvertes. Son sourire plissait ses yeux. Il ressemblait à un petit chat noir, minaudant l'attention de ses amis.  
Je m'en fus, recueillant dans un petit flacon mémoriel le souvenir de cette scène. Un mince sourire heureux étirait mes lèvres. Il fallait que je le fasse disparaître, c'était gênant.

Je descendis les grands escaliers du hall principal qui se croisaient sur plusieurs niveaux et qui bougeaient par magie, rejoignant tel ou tel pallier selon la volonté du château. Les tableaux parlaient à côté de moi des chevaliers sur leurs valeureux destriers, ou bien des nobles assis autour d'une table concertant sur Grindelwald. Les entendre parler de ce sorcier me rappela les titres des journaux de moins en moins positifs sur l'ascension du mage noir. J'espérais que mon père allait bien à Londres... Comment parviendrait-il à se défendre seul, sans maman, lui qui n'utilisait pas de baguette magique pour faire de la magie ?  
Souvent - trop souvent – je pensais à maman. Elle me manquait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir aussi jeune. J'avais encore besoin d'elle, plus que de n'importe qui d'autre.

Je descendis tous les étages jusqu'au dernier escalier. Je dévalai de plus en plus vite les marches parce que j'allais être en retard en cours de botanique. J'avais un peu peur de la sentence du professeur parce que ma plante était encore morte alors que je l'avais bien arrosée toute la semaine. Quelle plaie. Si seulem...eeeen-  
Mon pied dérapa sur une marche recouverte de verglas et je me sentis partir en arrière.

\- AAAAAHH ! Criai-je.

Tout mon corps suivit, volant sur trois ou quatre marches jusqu'à ce que je tombe lourdement sur les fesses et que je continue à glisser, sans parvenir à me rattraper à la rambarde. Un cri de douleur s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mes fesses me faisaient très mal, mais rien à voir comparé à ma cheville.

Des élèves qui avaient assisté à la chute s'approchèrent de moi. Des élèves de deuxième année.

\- Ça va ? Tu as mal ?  
\- Ma cheville… ma cheville me fait très mal, dis-je en reniflant.

J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses tant il me fut douloureux de me redresser et de porter ma main sur ma cheville pour tâter les dégâts. Les trois élèves (une fille et deux garçons) m'entourèrent. Ils me saisirent par les aisselles et me poussèrent dans le dos pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Tu peux poser ton pied au sol ?  
\- Non, soufflai-je.  
\- On va essayer de te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie…  
\- On va te faire un _wingardium leviosa_ ! Clama un des garçons. On a appris à faire ce sort !

Pendant un instant j'imaginai la scène : mon corps léviter dans les airs et les trois élèves autour de moi, comme entourant un brancard.

\- Hm, non, je crois que je vais y aller à cloche-pied, assurai-je en leur souriant.  
\- O-ok, on te soutient alors, dit la petite fille.

Heureusement, l'infirmerie n'était pas loin. Ils m'emmenèrent jusque là-bas. Je les remerciai chaleureusement, puis Monsieur Brûlepied vint prendre le relais. Je passai devant la partie de l'infirmerie réservée aux garçons puis entrai dans celle des filles, séparées l'une de l'autre par un rideau blanc. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur un lit.

\- Vous aviez cours ? Me demanda-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas volontaire, il y avait du verglas et…  
\- Ce n'est pas moi votre professeur, ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez vous justifier.

Ah bon ? Ça m'en a eu tout l'air ! Je grimaçai en sentant sa main toucher ma blessure.

\- Vous vous êtes foulé la cheville.  
\- Ça met du temps à être soigné ?  
\- Quelques heures, marmonna-t-il en débouchant avec les dents le bouchon d'un flacon.

Je l'observai prendre ici et là des flacons, le dos courbé. Il avait un début de calvitie alors il essayait de la cacher en ramenant les cheveux du côté par-dessus son crâne. Les amples manches de sa robe de sorcier étaient retroussées pour ne pas le gêner. Il était tout en noir, particulièrement lugubre. Je n'éprouvais pas beaucoup de sympathie pour lui. Il avait une façon brusque de s'adresser à nous qui nous faisait toujours culpabiliser, même si on n'avait aucune raison de nous sentir coupable.

\- Buvez ça, ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, le front moite et les tresses entortillées, comme sujettes aux odeurs particulières qui régnaient ici. Le goût était infect. Il procéda ensuite à quelques sorts en agitant sa longue baguette (bois de sorbier, cœur de dragon, 31cm, longue, fine et entièrement lisse), réchauffant la zone où ça me faisait mal.

\- Restez ici.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Attendre, je vous dis.  
\- Mais…  
\- J'ai des patients, miss Xu. Je reviendrai vous voir tout-à-l'heure.  
\- Mais…  
\- Une cheville foulée n'est rien du tout, lâcha-t-il en virant son faciès osseux vers moi.

Il me fit penser à un grand corbeau. Il s'envola vers d'autres patient et je ramenai la couverture du lit sur moi. Quelle poisse. Finalement j'aurais préféré aller en botanique. Tout ça à cause de ma cheville qui était déjà fragilisée avant cette chute. Si j'avais été plus sage, j'aurais suivi le conseil de Newt et j'aurais été à l'infirmerie bien plus tôt pour que la blessure n'empire pas. Maintenant j'en avais pour plusieurs heures coincée ici.

Je fouillai dans mon sac, posé sur la chaise. Je récupérai des flacons d'encre, un parchemin et une plume d'oie. J'avais un compte-rendu à faire sur le dernier cours de potion, et je séchais depuis hier soir. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce fichu compte-rendu. J'avais à peu près réussi ma potion, là n'était pas le problème le problème c'est que je ne savais pas comment expliquer le raisonnement que j'avais eu pour la préparation. L'objectif du cours de potion avait été de partir d'un point A donné (une liste d'ingrédients) et d'arriver à un point Z (le résultat final escompté), sans savoir dans quel ordre utiliser les ingrédients. Ça avait été particulièrement difficile mais, étrangement, je m'en étais bien sortie. Je le devais à Lester Hodgson, parce qu'on avait déjà fait un binôme ensemble l'année dernière et on avait eu le même exercice à faire.

Je commençai à noter quelques phrases (et à en raturer la moitié), quand soudain, je reconnus une voix familière. Je levai la tête. Leta s'entretenait avec monsieur Brûlepied. Elle avait des cicatrices sur ses mains quand elle récupéra les potions que lui tendit monsieur Brûlepied. Elle le remercia puis repartit sans même me regarder.

Je continuai mon compte-rendu, griffonnant ici et là, concentrée sur mon exercice quand, soudain, une grande personne se tint devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Les flacons d'encre roulèrent et se déversèrent sur les draps blancs.

\- Oh, non ! M'exclamai-je.

Je levai les yeux vers nul autre que… le professeur Dumbledore. Ici même, au pied de mon lit ! Diantre.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, bredouillai-je en me redressant, les joues rouges.

J'avais honte de mon parchemin tout raturé qui témoignait à quel point j'étais une incapable. Lorsque Dumbledore était élève (il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela), il devait certainement pondre d'une traite ses compte-rendus et sans une faute.

\- Bonjour miss Xu. Je faisais un petit tour par l'infirmerie pour saluer mon collègue, quand je vous ai vue. C'est votre cheville, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête pour lui donner raison.

\- Ces escaliers peuvent s'avérer pleins de mauvaises surprises, parfois, dit-il en souriant mystérieusement.  
\- Non, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas fait attention où je marchais.  
\- Oui, quand on a l'esprit ailleurs, ça peut nous jouer des tours aussi, concéda-t-il. Surtout quand l'esprit et le coeur sont étroitement liés…

Oh non, Dumbledore n'avait quand même pas su que j'avais épié Oscar ? Je rougis davantage encore, au comble de la gêne, et me jurai de ne plus filer ou espionner le Serdaigle.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
\- C… ça va.  
\- Je vois que vous mettez à profit votre temps de convalescence, c'est bien. Je vais vous laisser, miss Xu, en vous souhaitant un prompt rétablissement.

Je sentis soudain quelque chose de dur à côté de ma jambe… un livre ? Je n'arrivais pas à voir de là où je me trouvais à cause de l'épaisseur de la couverture rabattue sur mon corps. Dumbledore effaça d'un coup de baguette les tâches d'encre qui avaient recouvert les draps et s'en alla tranquillement.  
\- Monsieur… je crois que vous avez fait tomber votre livre…

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais : si toutes les occupations sont bonnes à prendre, certaines peuvent s'avérer plus importantes que d'autres.

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis qu'il me saluait de la main, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de partir dans un tourbillon de tulles mauves. Quel personnage loufoque, vraiment. Je me redressai. C'était bien un livre. Je l'attrapai avec suspicion et lus le titre : « Sorcières, sages-femmes ».

Oh ! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était… ce n'était quand même pas… oh ! J'avais fait tous les rayonnages de la bibliothèques après que monsieur Binns n'eût rien pu me dire de plus sur ces fameuses sages-femmes ! J'avais fini par laisser tomber au bout de plusieurs jours, et voilà que le professeur Dumbledore découvrait devant moi tout un ouvrage sur le sujet ? Alors il savait que je m'intéressais au sujet… Comment avait-il su ? Si ça se trouvait, c'était lui qui avait commandé l'ouvrage où le terme de « sages-femmes » figurait dans les notes de bas de page. Il avait donc tout fait pour m'orienter vers une piste, pour me montrer que je n'avais pas fait le tour du sujet ! Margaret avait raison, c'était un sorcier très intelligent qui n'avait pas de pareil.

Mais quel était ce livre étrange ? Je regardai avec une once d'appréhension les noms moldus des auteurs. Il me semblait bien que le professeur Dumbledore était un ami des moldus mais il n'allait quand même pas me donner à lire un livre écrit par eux, quand même ?

Je reposai le livre sur la table de chevet et continuai mon compte-rendu pour le cours de potion. Ce que je voulais c'était un livre écrit par des sorciers qui m'expliquerait en quoi les sages-femmes moldues avaient pu être traitées de sorcières, pas un ouvrage écrit par des moldus : c'était rabaissant ! En plus il n'y aurait pas de point de vue magique pour traiter la question, absolument élémentaire. Non, c'était n'importe quoi. Je secouai la tête, chassant ces pensées. Je me concentrai sur mon parchemin. Les minutes passèrent, se transformant en dizaines de minutes. Je sentais que ma cheville me faisait un peu moins mal.

Soudain, j'arrêtai tout et attrapai le livre sur la table de chevet. Et si c'était des auteurs cracmols ? Ils auraient alors deux axes de lecture: moldu et sorcier. Je lus les premières pages. Et je sus alors que je n'arriverais plus à lâcher ce livre. Il disait tout, tout ce qui entourait la question, et bien plus encore… Il m'ouvrait une porte devant laquelle j'étais toujours restée buter devant, par déni, par incompréhension, par supériorité : celle de l'Histoire des moldus.

Je tombai à bras le corps dans la lecture, relevant ici et là des citations qui me permettaient de mieux comprendre.

L'Inquisition (la chasse aux sorcières) tortura et massacra nombre de moldues durant quatre siècles (du XIVè au XVIIè siècle) : autant que la chasse aux sorcières dont j'avais toujours entendu parlé, qui nous avait concernées nous, sorciers et sorcières pratiquant la magie. Ça avait commencé en Italie et en Allemagne, puis ça s'était propagé en France et en Angleterre. « _Un auteur a estimé le nombre d'exécutions dans certaines villes allemandes à une moyenne annuelle de 600, soit deux par jour, ''en excluant les dimanches''_. »

Les moldues étaient accusées de plusieurs choses. Elles avaient la capacité de s'organiser ensemble. Elles étaient aussi fustigées à cause de leur sexualité féminine car elles tentaient les hommes, mais aussi le diable ! Les spéculations allaient jusqu'à considérer qu'il y avait des regroupements de sorcières avec le diable, des sortes d'orgies, qu'ils appelaient des sabbats. Les moldues étaient appelées des sorcières parce qu'elles avaient dit-on, des « pouvoirs magiques », et que c'était grâce à ça qu'elles pouvaient aussi bien faire le bien ou le mal. Ces pouvoirs magiques étaient le résultat du rapport sexuel qu'elles avaient eues avec le diable, en échange de quoi elles promettaient de le servir fidèlement.

« _On croyait que le diable avait un réel pouvoir sur terre, et l'utilisation de ce pouvoir par des paysannes – que ce soit pour le bien ou le mal – était effrayante pour l'Église et l'État. Plus l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs sataniques les rendait autonomes, moins elles étaient dépendantes de Dieu et de l'Église, et plus elles étaient potentiellement capables d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre l'ordre divin_. »

Les sorcières étaient persécutées en tant que femmes, mais aussi en tant que sages-femmes faisant partie des paysans. On disait d'elles qu'elles étaient folles et qu'elles participaient aux révoltes paysannes – dans un grand élan d'hystérie collective -, notamment lors du vacillement du féodalisme. (Je pris en note de faire plus de recherche sur le féodalisme, c'était quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas du monde moldu). En outre, les sorcières étaient accusées parce qu'elles soignaient les pauvres... Il n'y avait alors pas de médecins pour le peuple car l'Église était résolument anti-médicale. Seule une élite médicale était autorisée, entièrement constituée d'hommes. C'étaient des « professionnels », reconnus comme tels par l'Église depuis le XIIIè siècle seulement (après huit siècles de déni, du Vè au XIIIè siècle). Des professionnels qui niaient le non-professionnalisme des sages-femmes car elles ne faisaient pas partie de l'élite, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas étudié (d'ailleurs, avant même que commence la chasse aux sorcières, elles avaient été interdites d'entrer à l'université elles ne risquaient donc pas de devenir des professionnelles).

Je relevai la tête de mon livre car monsieur Brûlepied se rapprochait de moi pour savoir si j'allais mieux. Ça devait bien faire une heure et demi que j'étais allongée ici à présent.

\- Alors, ce pied ?  
\- Je ne ressens plus de douleur.

Il hocha la tête, observa ma cheville, la manipula, tapota sa baguette magique dessus, puis repartit.  
Je ne cherchai même pas à lui demander quand est-ce que je pourrais partir, je retournai aussitôt avec une passion dévorante dans ma lecture.

Ce qui était important à comprendre, c'était que pour l'Église catholique autant que protestante, il ne fallait pas se fier aux sens, ni au corps, mais à la foi. Or, l'empirisme était une méthode prisée par les sorcières : elles se fiaient aux sens. Les sorcières faisaient des essais, des erreurs, observaient les causes, les effets... « _Elles disposaient d'antalgiques, de remèdes pour faciliter la digestion et d'agents anti-inflammatoires. Elles utilisaient l'ergot de seigle pour soulager les douleurs de l'accouchement..._ ». « _Ce furent les sorcières qui établirent une compréhension approfondie des os et des muscles, des plantes et des médicaments, alors que les médecins tiraient encore leurs diagnostics de l'astrologie et que les alchimistes essayaient de transformer le plomb en or._ » C'était donc la science de l'époque.

C'était incroyable, tout ce que les moldues avaient fait. J'avais compris pourquoi on les nommait sorcières. L'histoire des moldus était bien plus digne d'attention que je ne le pensais. Je m'étais même fourvoyée sur toute la ligne. Quelle condescendance de ma part d'avoir cru que l'histoire de la magie avait toujours été la plus importante ! Le professeur Dumbledore venait de me faire changer de point de vue, du tout au tout. Et je ne m'en remettais pas. J'aurais aimé en parler à tout le monde de la découverte que je venais de faire, mais qui m'aurait écoutée ? Newt, peut-être. C'était le plus progressiste de nous tous. Il considérait même le mariage entre sorcier et moldu comme normal ! Et puis Rachel, bien sûr, qui était née de parents moldus et dont les deux frères étaient aussi moldus. Mais sinon, autour de moi, il était commun de considérer que les moldus étaient inférieurs et moins importants parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de magie en eux. Ils étaient donc moins « évolués ». Mais quelle erreur…

Et voilà que je repensais au vieux moldu qui m'avait sauvé la vie lorsque le mage noir avait failli me tuer. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remercié plus dignement avant de l'oublietter ?

Je plaquai le livre contre ma poitrine. Une foule de résolutions se pressait dans ma tête et à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique... je sentais que quelque chose de fort avait changé en moi.

* * *

.

 _Vacances de la Toussaint,_ _1914,_ _Poudlard_

.

Qui disait vacances de la Toussaint disait… Halloween !

\- Je te surveille, me répéta encore une fois Constance en brandissant un doigt _inquisiteur_ devant mon nez.

Elle savait que mes farces avaient tendance à se multiplier durant la période d'Halloween. Et, en effet... Ce matin encore elle avait trouvé un sort de chauves-souris s'envoler de son sac alors qu'elle l'ouvrait pour en sortir des manuels. J'avais tellement ri ! Surtout en la voyant hurler et bondir sur son lit. Mais mon rire s'était vite fâné lorsque Margaret m'avait demandé de cesser un peu... (Le comportement de Margaret devenait de plus en plus taciturne ce qui était très anormal).

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je changeai de cible. Rufus Hamilton devint mon cobaye préféré. Je me rappelai sa tête lorsqu'il la glace qu'il mangeait au dîner s'était solidifiée sur sa langue. Ou encore lorsque ses oreilles avaient changé de couleur à mesure qu'il circulait dans un couloir et croisait un Gryffondor, puis un Poufsouffle, puis un Serdaigle et un Serpentard, et parfois deux en même temps pour chaque oreille. Je le filais en douce (si j'avais arrêté de le faire pour Oscar, il n'en était rien pour les autres), et à chaque fois je devais me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

La vérité c'était que les farces trompaient mon ennui. Je me sentais bien seule depuis que Margaret avait cessé de participer à mes blagues. J'essayai aussi de la filer dans les couloirs, mais elle arrivait toujours à m'échapper pour aller je ne sais où. Elle était douée. Sûr que c'étaient ses expéditions dans les cuisines du château pour demander aux elfes de faire des chocogrenouilles qui l'avaient habituée à se faufiler comme une ombre !

La seule chose de très, très drôle que je fis durant les vacances, c'est du patin à glace sur le lac avec Rachel. On s'en était procurés à pré-au-lard, pour une somme astronomique (mais Rachel était riche alors elle paya presque la totalité). C'était la première fois qu'on faisait une activité que toutes les deux, et ça a eu le mérite de lui enlever tous les soucis qui lui accablaient la tête et qui lui pesaient sur les épaules. Elle a ri comme je ne l'avais jamais vue rire, et elle était aussi très douée (elle était douée en tout), mais là c'était flagrant. Elle tenait ses mains jointes à l'arrière du dos, comme une véritable patineuse, et elle faisait des sauts et des ronds, fallait voir ça, c'était magique. Elle m'a avoué avoir fait quelques années de patin à glace quand elle était petite, ce qui expliquait cela. Par contre il fallait faire attention. Bien que Rachel eut lancé plus d'un sort pour faire épaissir les fines couches de gel, on était encore que fin Novembre, presque Décembre, et la température ambiante avait tendance à réchauffer très vite notre glace magique. D'ailleurs notre activité dura une demi-heure tout au plus car aussitôt les préfets-en-chefs déboulèrent en nous criant dessus et en gesticulant pour qu'on revienne immédiatement sur la berge : (« IL EST INTERDIT D'ALLER SUR LE LAC ! », « VOUS ALLEZ ETRE EN RETENUE, EN RE-TE-NUE ILLICO PRESTO BANDE D'ECERVELEES ! »).

Par Helga, il n'y avait rien de pire qu'être en retenue pendant les vacances… à part les séances d'aide aux devoirs. On m'imposa d'y aller deux heures dans la semaine, une le mardi, et une heure la veille d'Halloween… Rachel, elle, bizarrement, fut exonérée de ce devoir. Sûrement parce qu'on ne lui aurait rien appris et qu'elle aurait fini par tout expliquer les exercices à tout le monde…

Les retenues, ça rigolait pas. Les préfets-en-chefs estimèrent qu'on avait fait beaucoup trop d'entraves au règlement, alors ils nous envoyèrent dans le cachot. Je n'y étais jamais allée encore. Moi qui devenais claustrophobe, j'étais prise de panique en voyant le concierge nous mener dans une petite pièce au sous-sol et maintenir nos poignets par des sangles accrochées au mur. Le concierge nous dit qu'on devait rester là pendant une heure. Il faisait froid et sombre. Je grelottais et je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer furieusement. J'appelais sans cesse Rachel. « Rachel ! Rachel, ah, tu m'entends. Continue de parler s'il-te-plaît, s'il y a une seule minute de silence je vais devenir folle ». J'entendais des rats courir sur les dalles grises et les gouttes rouler contre les murs et tomber au sol en une succession de ploc-ploc-ploc désagréables. J'éternuais. Ma crise d'angoisse fut bientôt si grande que je criai qu'on me sorte de là. Et comme j'eus l'horrible impression d'être seule au monde, perdue quelque part au fond des boyaux du château, je hurlai plus fort encore. Je réalisai que lorsque les préfets-en-chefs revinrent nous détacher, je pleurais à chaudes larmes.

\- Que ça vous serve de leçon, dit l'un.  
\- Ça va ? Demanda une autre, beaucoup plus agréable.

Je m'effondrai au sol, le souffle court. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

\- De l'air, il lui faut de l'air ! Cria la préfète-en-chef en me portant sur son dos et en quittant le cachot.

Et voilà comment j'eus le plaisir de retrouver monsieur Brûlepied à mon chevet. Rachel aussi était à l'infirmerie, par mesure de précaution, et parce que son regard terrifié faisait aussi peur à voir que le mien. On m'aida à me calmer, à respirer. Margaret accouru avec Constance, et elles haussèrent la voix. Mais j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits pour discerner leurs paroles, et bientôt il me sembla que leurs voix furent recouvertes par des ordres et qu'elles durent se taire et s'en aller.

On ne m'envoya plus dans le cachot. Je nettoyai les salles de classe à la place. Et puis j'allai aux cours d'aide aux devoirs. La première fois fut très, très longue. Mais la deuxième, un miracle se produisit, égayant les journées grisâtres et effrayantes que je passais dorénavant au château : Oscar faisait partie du groupe !

Je m'assis à sa table. Rien que de cette audace me rendait fière de moi. C'était une table pour six personnes, mais nous n'étions que quatre autour. La salle de classe était plongée dans l'obscurité, seuls quelques halos orangés gros comme des citrouilles éclairaient ici et là des parchemins grattés avec application par les élèves. Le silence était complet. Le professeur de potion nous surveillait de près.  
J'écoutai la respiration d'Oscar à ma gauche, calme et détendue. Concentrée. Elle était si proche de moi... J'aurais aimé la sentir contre ma peau. Je regardai furtivement ses longues mains blanches s'étaler sur son manuel de sortilèges pour maintenir sa page, ou pour retrouver un terme précis dans le texte à l'aide de son index. Il était très calme et très appliqué, comme moi. Je remarquai qu'il annotait tout ce qu'il trouvait dans ses livres, comme je le faisais. Il avait aussi sans cesse la nécessité d'apporter des détails à tout ce qu'il écrivait à l'aide de parenthèses, tout comme moi. Voilà. Preuve était faite que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Soudain, je réalisai quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué avant… Un graffiti avait été dessiné dans la marge de son cahier. Pas d'erreur possible… il s'agissait des trois reliques de la mort. Je me crispai aussitôt. Mes mains devinrent des poings serrés. Comment, comment pouvait-il dessiner ça sur son cahier ? Comment ? Je n'en revenais pas ! Tout le monde savait que Grindelwald en avait fait son symbole. C'était faire preuve d'une très grande naïveté que de ne voir qu'un simple conte de Beedle le Barde à travers les trois reliques de la mort. C'était devenu le symbole de ralliement de nombre de mages noirs qui jouissaient d'une puissance de plus en plus importante dans l'ombre et qui blessaient et torturaient des gens. Ce n'était juste _pas_ possible ! À moins que ce ne fût pour épater la galerie ? Pour se montrer téméraire, casse-cou ?

Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Quand l'heure fut finie, je n'hésitai pas un seul moment. Je lui parlai aussitôt les portes de la classe franchies.

\- Oscar, appelai-je.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom à voix haute. Il se retourna vers moi. Par Helga, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. J'eus soudain très chaud et sentis mes mots fondre dans ma gorge comme neige sous le soleil. Il mit un certain temps avant de me reconnaître (admiratrice ? camarade de classe?).

\- Ah, salut… Min.

Merci de retrouver mon prénom, ça fait six ans qu'on est dans la même promotion, m'entendis-je penser avec un cynisme vexé qui ne me ressemblait pas.

\- Je… il faut que… écoute…

Je ne savais plus comment commencer. Ses yeux sombres me regardaient avec sérieux. Il était si près de moi. Je pouvais voir ses canines jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire. Il pencha légèrement la tête, les pommettes saillantes. Je me sentais chavirer. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher. Concentre-toi. Demande-lui pour les reliques de la mort...

\- Je t'ai…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de me stopper net dans ma lancée.

\- Ça te passera.

Qu… quoi ?

\- Tu allais dire que tu m'aimes, alors je te réponds : ça te passera.

Je n'aurais pas eu l'air plus estomaquée si un fantôme avait retrouvé ses couleurs et ne pouvait plus traverser les murs.

\- Pas du tout !, m'offusquai-je par tant de narcissisme (m'étais-je donc trompée à ce point sur sa personne, était-il si vaniteux?), je voulais dire : « je t'ai regardé travailler et quelque chose m'a sauté aux yeux sur ton cahier : un graffiti des reliques de la mort ». Pourquoi as-tu dessiné ça dans ton cahier ?  
\- Oh.

Il parut soufflé par ma réponse, et eut la décence de paraître gêné. Bon sang, il m'avait bien dit « ça te passera » ? C'est ça qu'on répond à quelqu'un qui ouvre son cœur ? Peut-on être aussi débarrassé de toute inquiétude, de toute empathie, de toute compassion pour son interlocuteur ? Je n'en revenais pas. Il répondit alors :

\- Ça… c'est un ami qui a voulu me faire une blague, il ne faut pas faire attention.

Pour une fois je voulus faire savoir mon avis dans un débat. Je répliquai :

\- C'est beaucoup trop politique pour être sujet à blague.

Il sembla trouver la conversation ennuyeuse. Je vis qu'il avait envie de partir. Il me dit « oui, sans doute ». Puis il me fit un signe de la main et partit avant que le professeur de potion nous tombe dessus et nous demande pourquoi on parlait ensemble, si proche l'un de l'autre. Je soupirai. Moi aussi je partis vers ma salle commune. Je marchais d'un pas lent, l'épaule basse par le poids de mon sac à bandoulière. Moi qui avais senti une telle chaleur dans mon ventre l'instant d'avant, j'étais maintenant glacée.

J'enfilai mon pyjama jaune une fois dans le dortoir et racontai tout à Margaret.

\- Mais quel goujat ! Lança-t-il avec énergie.  
\- Oui, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Je sentais le contre-coup arriver à présent, et les larmes étaient pas loin de jaillir.

\- Tu crois que c'est vrai, que c'est son ami qui a dessiné sur son cahier ?

Je haussai les épaules, fataliste.

\- Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Il serait donc entouré de camarades intéressés par la magie noire ? Ou bien c'est lui qui est secrètement fasciné par la magie noire ? Ou alors il est vraiment stupide et il dessine n'importe quoi sur ses cahiers ?  
\- Il a bien dit que c'était une blague, rappelai-je d'une voix éteinte.

J'étais tellement déçue que j'avais l'impression qu'un hippogriffe s'était chargé de piétiner toutes mes espérances et qu'il n'en restait qu'un tas de poussières.

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Oublie-le, ton beau-gosse de Serdaigle, il ne vaut vraiment pas le coup ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème ? Il a tellement l'habitude d'entendre des déclarations d'amour qu'il expédie les filles sans même leur laisser le temps de parler ? Je le trouve très irrespectueux ! Alors si en plus il fréquente des prétendus mages noirs, c'est lui qu'on devrait amener aux cachots !

Je frissonnai.

\- Dis pas ça !  
\- Pardon Min, ça m'a échappé…

J'étais encore traumatisée par la punition dans les cachots, j'en gardais même des marques autour des poignets. Aucun élève ne méritait ça.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, signalai-je.

Margaret hocha la tête et éteignis la lumière. Je me faufilai sous la couverture, dans le nid d'hirondelle qui me servait de lit, et fermai les rideaux sur la tringle ronde du baldaquin. Je commençais déjà à m'endormir quand la voix de Margaret monta dans le dortoir, plus timide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Au fait… Min…  
\- Hmm…  
\- Min…, insista-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Répondis-je, tout à fait réveillée.  
\- Je… tu n'es pas au courant ?  
\- Que je dois faire un trait sur Oscar ? Si, merci, rétorquai-je avec une bouderie qui n'était, encore une fois, pas habituelle chez moi.  
\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça…  
\- Quoi, alors? M'impatientai-je. Pourquoi tu as peur de m'annoncer la nouvelle? C'est grave ?

Le silence s'éternisa, me mettant de plus en plus au supplice. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dise... Et la nouvelle me tomba dessus comme une pierre. Et cette fois, je ne trouvai plus le sommeil de toute la nuit.

\- Lester Hodgson est de retour à Poudlard, il a été réadmis.

.

* * *

 _hey, hey !_

 _Il faut ABSOLUMENT lire le livre qu'a donné Dumbledore à Min. Son titre complet est :_ Sorcières, sages-femmes & infirmières. Une histoirE des femmes soignantes. _Ecrit par Barbara Ehrenreich et Deirdre English (qui ne sont pas des cracmoles, juré). Ça fait partie de la collection Sorcières (ET OUI !) de l'édition Cambourakis._

 _Et ce livre est formidable. Il traite de la médecine aux Etats-Unis au XIXème siècle en faisant un retour sur les racines historiques du corps médical et, surtout, sur les infirmières et les sages-femmes : d'où le chapitre consacré à la chasse aux sorcières. Il apprend beaucoup de choses. Mes citations sont entièrement tirées de ce livre et ce n'est qu'un centième du contenu._

 _Et puis surtout, c'est en lisant ce livre que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fiction, alors bon. Je lui dois tout. :D_


	4. chap four

**Witch craze**

 *** ^ * v * ^ ***

 **Chap IV**

 _Fin_ _Novembre 1914  
_

Un jour, maman m'a dit « Si tu es trop fatiguée pour sourire, souris avec tes yeux ». Cette phrase est restée gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je ressens un mélange de bien-être et de mal-être. J'essaie de positiver alors que mon esprit tend vers le pessimisme. Pareille à une équilibriste sur une corde, sauf que je m'attends à tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre à tout moment.

Lester est revenu à Poudlard. Quand je l'ai vu le lendemain de son admission, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré ne pas revenir. Il ne souriait pas. Ses yeux étaient entourés de coups de brosse noirs si profonds que ses cernes faisaient reculer quiconque voulût lui demander ce qu'il en était _réellement_ de son exclusion et de sa réadmission. Alors on se redirigeait vers moi. L'article de journal que m'avait montré Victor Smith de la maison Gryffondor avait circulé dans toute l'école et tout le monde savait dorénavant que j'étais liée à l'histoire. Je supportai d'abord calmement l'incompréhension et la curiosité des élèves sur l'affaire, puis de plus en plus difficilement à mesure que les questions se faisaient indiscrètes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce soir-là ?  
« Vous vous connaissiez déjà avant, Lester et toi, vous vous étiez déjà disputés ? »  
« Tu es toi-même au contact de mage-noirs ? »  
« Comment les as-tu débusqué alors ? »  
« Il a payé l'école pour être réadmis ? »  
« Pourquoi tu n'as pas été exclue si toi aussi tu as fait usage de magie en dehors de Poudlard ? »  
« Ce n'est pas plutôt lui la victime dans l'affaire ? »

Je fuyais en glissant comme une ombre dans les couloirs sombres du château, mon sac serré contre ma poitrine. L'instinct un peu sur-développé et légèrement paranoïaque, je regardais toujours autour de moi pour éviter les rencontres. Je ne restais plus dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Le château était devenu une véritable toile d'araignée. À chaque instant je risquais de rencontrer un fil et de rester collée contre ma volonté. Ça m'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Et Lester m'ignorait comme si je n'existais pas. Bien sûr je lui avais dit de ne plus me parler à l'école, le jour où tout avait commencé, à Londres. Je lui en voulais encore de m'avoir désarmée face au mage-noir. Je lui en voulais encore de ne pas être intervenu à la place du vieux moldu que j'avais oublietté. Mais je voulais moi aussi savoir pourquoi il avait été réadmis. Je réfléchissais à l'hypothèse de la corruption – se pouvait-il que son père ait soudoyé Mr Dippet ? Ou des agents du Ministère ? On devait être nombreux à voir derrière cette interaction entre deux élèves de Poudlard la situation extérieure au château : la montée des extrêmes, l'ascension de Grindelwald, les ficelles tirées dans l'ombre.

J'effleurai les pierres du château du bout des doigt. Elles étaient glacées. Je contemplai ensuite les vieilles tapisseries datant de la construction de Poudlard. Le rouge carmin était très abîmé mais on discernait encore les miniatures. Je lus les scènes : la guerre des Trolls, les chevaliers-sorciers appelés à l'aide, une femme sur un trône entourée de sa cour. Toute époque avait donc son lot de guerre ?

C'est Constance qui finit par avoir la vérité sur l'affaire : Dumbledore avait fait revenir Lester à l'école.  
Je me souvenais du jour où le professeur Dumbledore avait été absent à son cours, c'était durant la première semaine. Dumbledore était allé voir Lester chez lui sûrement pour connaître sa propre version de l'histoire. Après ça, il avait convaincu le proviseur de réinscrire Lester ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie de faire abstraction de son utilisation volontaire de magie en dehors du château. Le professeur Dumbledore avait crée son réseau et faisait en sorte d'être entendu. Sa parole jouait dans la balance.

Mais comment Dumbledore n'avait-il pas vu en Lester un défenseur de la magie noire ? C'était la question qui me posait le plus de problème. C'était pourtant clair, non ? Qu'aurait fait Lester à parler avec le mage-noir qui avait voulu me brûler vivante, Thaddeus Brock ?

Ma rancoeur m'empêchait d'admettre que le professeur Dumbledore pouvait avoir raison et que tout le monde méritait une deuxième chance. 

* * *

Décembre arriva avec son manteau blanc. Nous nous promenions avec Margaret dans le parc, de petit matin, et toutes les deux étions enveloppées dans nos capes d'hiver et nos écharpes. Nous n'avions pas de mots pour décrire la vue des premiers flocons de neige. Il était très tôt. Nos lèvres gercées et nos nez rougis par le vent glacé étaient levés vers le ciel. Nous recueillions ces cristaux blancs les yeux brillants. Nos respirations créaient des nuages.

\- C'est beau, dit Margaret en ouvrant ses mains gantées vers le ciel.  
\- C'est si pur…  
\- Tu ne regrettes plus de m'accompagner si tôt le matin alors que tu pourrais rester dormir, alors ?  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, prétendis-je avec assez de conviction pour la faire sourire.

Je regrettais juste un peu la chaleur des plumes d'oie, ma couette enveloppée tout autour de moi, et mon nez bien au chaud dessous.

J'observai Margaret sourire aux montagnes blanches, au lac gelé, ainsi qu'au saule pleureur congelé comme une sculpture abrupte. Je la regardai tourner sur elle-même et son écharpe aux quatre couleurs tournoyer autour d'elle. Ses joues rebondies, son corps ample tout me donnait envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de me fondre en elle et disparaître. Depuis quand n'avions-nous plus parlé, elle et moi ?

\- Margaret…

Elle ne dit rien. Elle me tournait le dos. Je m'approchai d'elle. Mes dents claquaient sous l'effet du froid et mon nez coulait sans retenue.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'amuse plus ensemble ?

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil sans répondre. Ça me fit encore plus de mal que si la vérité était sortie. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour qu'elle en vienne même à penser que ça ne suffisait plus à rien de me répondre ? J'étais chagrinée. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait, tout semblait se casser la figure sous mes yeux.

\- Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai prêté sur les _Sorcières sages-femmes_ ? , demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

Elle eut une expression embêtée.

\- Non. Tu sais que je n'aime pas lire.  
\- Mais ce livre est important pour…  
\- Pour toi, coupa-t-elle. Il est important pour toi.  
\- C'est un pan de l'histoire important pour tout le monde…  
\- Si tu le dis.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Tu as parlé avec Lester ? Me demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Pourquoi me parlait-elle de Lester ? N'y avait-il pas déjà assez de personne pour me rabattre les oreilles à son propos ?

\- Non. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui, je pense que c'est compréhensible quand même… qu'est-ce que vous avez tous…  
\- Arrête, c'est idiot à la fin ! Il t'a jeté un _expelliarmus_ , il ne t'a pas jeté de sort Impardonnable ! Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le mage-noir qui l'avait mis à l'épreuve de prouver ce dont il était capable à la moindre occasion ? Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas paniqué en te voyant débarquer ? Qui te dit qu'il ne devait pas te jeter un sort plus fort mais qu'il a jugé que tu ne le méritais pas ? Martela-t-elle, de plus en plus fort, me rapetissant davantage à chaque question.

J'étais liquéfiée sur place.

Elle poursuivit, plus calme, mais tout de même bien décidée à dire ce qu'elle pensait :

\- Enfin, Min, c'est un Serpentard ! La rivalité entre nos maisons n'est pas extraordinaire. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es gentille avec tout le monde (malgré tes farces) que tu dois te sentir exonérée de tout sort : tout le monde en reçoit entre maisons rivales. Certains en font les frais quotidiens.

Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?  
\- Parce que tu ne te mets pas à la place de Lester.  
\- À quoi ça me servirait ?

Je sentais les larmes me gagner. Je me forçai à les réprimer.

\- Parce que l'autre jour…

Margaret n'acheva pas son aveu.

\- Quoi ? Quoi l'autre jour ?

Elle me regarda, comme ne sachant pas si elle devait me le dire ou pas. Mais bordel, c'était quoi le problème à la fin qui méritât que ma meilleure amie ne me parlât plus ouvertement ?

\- J'étais dans un couloir, au quatrième étage, je ne sais même plus où exactement. Ce n'est pas un coin très connu du château, il n'y a pas beaucoup de cours par là-bas. Il était tard, l'heure du repas était bien entamée, je commençais à avoir faim, je marchais à pas décidé. Mais une lueur blanche m'a fait m'arrêter net. Il y avait quelqu'un, derrière le mur, dans un recoin exigu, assis sur une marche. Je ne voyais pas qui c'était. Il avait la tête basse, les épaules courbées comme je n'ai jamais vu. On aurait dit un corps dévasté par la solitude et la tristesse.

Elle reprit sa respiration. Margaret était encore chamboulée par sa vision. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

\- La lueur argentée venait du lapin blanc qui gambadait tout autour de cet élève morfondé. Un lapin d'une incroyable beauté, plein d'entrain. Et aussi pur que cette neige, renseigna-t-elle en soufflant parmi les flocons.  
\- Un patronus ?  
\- Oui.

Le sort de patronus était très difficle à exécuter.

\- Tu sais de qui je parle, acheva Margaret en me fixant.  
\- Tu es sûre qu'il s'agissait de Lester ?  
\- Oui, il a relevé la tête pour regarder son patronus. Je l'ai observé plus de dix minutes comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le sort ne l'épuise et que le lapin disparaisse. Et j'ai vu combien son animal totem avait changé son expression : il avait l'air plus réconforté, plus détendu.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

\- Min, aucun mage noir ou prétendu mage noir n'est capable d'une magie aussi pure que le patronus.  
\- Il suffit de faire appel à un souvenir particulièrement heureux, contredis-je.

C'était ma dernière barrière avant de concéder moi-même que j'avais faux sur Lester. Et c'était difficile à admettre. Margaret n'ajouta rien. Elle savait que son aveu avait porté ses fruits et que j'avais compris que j'avais fait une erreur de jugement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce coin du château ? Demandai-je soudainement.

Elle parut surprise. Une lueur de reconnaissance traversa ses yeux, balayée par une autre : plus butée.

\- Je revenais sûrement de la volière.  
\- Au quatrième étage ?  
\- …Ces satanés escaliers.

J'avais beau ne pas être très perspicace, ce mensonge était particulièrement gros pour ne pas être perçu.

\- On rentre ? On va vraiment se les geler si on reste plus longtemps ici, lança Margaret. Et puis j'ai très faim.  
\- Oui, moi aussi. Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle au moment de la distribution du courrier. Les hiboux entrèrent par toutes les fenêtres, plongeant ici et là jusqu'aux destinataires des missives. Cette diversion me permit de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard : Lester était là, à côté de ses camarades. Il discutait avec l'un d'eux, nommé Walter. Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était sans doute ce que l'on pouvait appeler son plus proche ami. Lester & Walter. Semblables au poivre et au sel. Deux compères à la fois distants et complices. Comme s'ils refusaient de traîner ensemble mais savaient exactement vers qui se diriger lorsqu'ils devaient parler à quelqu'un. Walter était un fils de bonne famille. Il se tenait droit, avait de bonnes manières et était habitué à parler de manière diplomatique. Il avait une grosse bague argentée à chaque pouce. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir vu sourire une seule fois à part pour obtenir quelque chose. Malgré tout, il me paraissait un tant soit peu réfléchi et calme tout le contraire de Lester qui était bien trop impulsif, si ce n'était explosif.

Je déroulai mon écharpe enturbannée autour de mon cou et dégrafai ma cape. Puis je m'assis à la table des Poufsouffle en saluant Newt assis à côté. Mon ventre gargouillait. Au moment de tartiner la marmelade sur mon toast, un hibou piqua dans mon assiette et fit renverser tous les bols de céréales.

\- Qui a appris à voler à cet hibou ? Lança Roger en me faisant un clin d'oeil rieur tandis que je formulais un sort pour enlever les tâches de lait qui avaient éclaboussées mon uniforme.

La coupe de cheveux brosse de Roger était encore plus hirsute que d'habitude si c'était possible, et sa mauvaise circulation sanguine donnait à sa peau une couleur mauve-grisâtre cadavérique. Mais son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres, et son corps élancé comme une aigrette se penchant ici et là vers ses camarades autour de la table, étaient une véritable bouffée de chaleur.

L'hibou tendit la lettre à Benedict qui la lue sans mot dire. Un instant plus tard, un grand rapace noir se déposa devant Newt. Celui-ci le remercia et l'invita à picorer dans son assiette des bouts de bacon. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lue en caressant les plumes de l'animal qui s'envola bien vite après avoir obtenu son dû.

J'observai ses doigts agripper le papier, légèrement tremblants. Ses yeux lisaient à toute vitesse les lignes manuscrites. Puis ils revinrent au début et relurent avec attention certaines formules qu'il pensait sûrement avoir mal compris, ou qu'il espérait avoir mal compris. Une fois qu'il eût fini, il baissa la lettre, à la fois abasourdi et rouge d'embarras. Il leva les yeux vers nous qui le regardions avec des yeux de hiboux.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
\- Je viens de recevoir un courrier des Lestrange, laissa-t-il tomber, un pli au coin de la bouche indiquant son agacement.  
\- Des Lestrange ? Comme Leta Lestrange ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Benedict-monsieur-pourquoi en lâchant sa propre lettre.

Newt souffla.

\- Ils s'inquiètent pour leur fille qui passe trop de temps avec moi. Comprenez bien, dit-il en levant les bras, j'ai beau être ni un « Sang-de-Bourbe », ni un Sang-mêlé, je ne suis pas moins issu d'une famille de sorciers peu prestigieuse.  
\- Mais c'est injuste ! S'indigna Margaret avec énergie.  
\- Pourquoi ils t'envoient ce courrier à toi et pas à Leta ? Demanda Benedict qui s'écarta de Margaret.  
\- Ils en ont souvent parlé à Leta mais elle est restée élusive sur le sujet, répondit Newt. Ils écrivent dans ce courrier que nous savoir souvent ensemble les contrarie. J'imagine qu'ils pensent lui trouver un parti parmi les Serpentard sauf que les futurs beaux-parents de Leta (ainsi que ses parents) ne veulent pas qu'elle me montre trop d'intérêt.  
\- Ils pensent à ce point avoir un ascendant sur toi à la raison que ce sont des Lestrange pour t'écrire cette lettre ? S'étonna Rachel qui venaient de débarquer, les yeux écarquillés.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Rachel ne maîtrisait pas, c'était la logique obscure des familles sorcières, particulièrement celles qui unissaient les Sangs-purs.

\- Tout le monde sait que les Lestrange sont des extrémistes, expliqua Roger en baissant le ton, nous forçant un peu plus à nous rapprocher. Leur lignée est une des plus vieilles recensées. Ils respectent davantage leurs aïeux que leurs concitoyens. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'ils envoient cette lettre de menace à Newt pour qu'il s'écarte de leur échiquier ils veulent faire tomber toutes les pièces qui font obstacle à la tradition de la famille, celle d'unir chaque enfant avec un sang-pur issu de parents influents et riches.

Il jeta un œil vers Newt qui faisait son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air amer.

\- Et quand je dis « influents et riches », précisa Roger, je parle vraiment du haut du panier. Généralement, ça concerne les Serpentard, mais il y a quelque uns parmi les autres maisons à être de noble descendance.

Nous relevâmes à nouveau la tête vers Newt qui froissait le courrier dans sa poigne.

\- Heureusement, parfois, les lignées font des miracles et un enfant naît pour bouleverser l'ordre établi, déclara-t-il avec force, le dos droit.

Qu'il parle de Leta en ces mots me semblait un peu optimiste. Certes, elle était différente des autres Lestrange sa passion pour les créatures fantastiques en témoignait, ainsi que son amitié pour Newt. Mais il ne me paraissait pas totalement évident qu'elle bouleverserait l'ordre établi. Bien sûr, je ne la connaissais pas comme Newt la connaissait pour pouvoir émettre tout haut mon doute. Mais j'étais triste pour Newt.  
Leur histoire était compliquée et quasiment condamnée à s'arrêter dès qu'ils sortiraient de Poudlard. Toute promesse d'avenir puissent-ils conclure entre eux, dans les couloirs du château, dans les serres, à la dérobée des élèves et des traditions, les Lestrange auraient vite fait de les rattraper. De ce que j'avais pu voir, leur proximité était compliquée, au-delà des familles respectives de Leta et de Newt. Leur passion pour les créatures magiques les avait rapprochés, mais à présent c'était difficile de passer au-dessus. Ils faisaient des promesses d'ordre professionnel : nous parcourrons le monde ensemble à la recherche de créatures nous écrirons un livre pour faire reconnaître leur existence. Tous les deux savaient ce qu'il y avait derrière ces promesses, mais je me demandais s'ils se le disaient.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que Benedict et Margaret s'étaient levés ni que Constance était arrivée, encore toute ensomeillée.

\- Constance, les cours commencent dans deux minutes, rappelai-je en lui souriant gentiment.  
\- Je ne serai pas en retard, assura-t-elle avec hauteur en mangeant le plus dignement possible alors qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.  
\- Tu as l'air très fatiguée, s'inquiéta Newt.  
\- Je travaille tard le soir, répondit-elle. Il n'y a donc que moi qui travaille ici ?

Aussitôt Newt, Rachel, Roger et moi détournâmes les yeux et trouvâmes nos fonds de bols aux céréales très attrayants.

\- Les gars, vous êtes sérieux ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas d'examen terminal cette année qu'on doit se laisser aller, c'est important les études !  
\- Un peu trop important dans l'emploi du temps, même, marmonnai-je.

Roger rit sous cape.

\- Vu tous les devoirs à rendre que nous donnent les professeurs, j'ai du mal à croire que vous ne fassiez rien ! Enfin, Rachel je comprends, mais vous trois…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée des préfets qui claquèrent dans leurs mains. Ils passèrent dans les rangées pour nous rappeler à l'ordre : les cours commençaient. Aussitôt nous bondîmes sur nos pieds, enfilèrent nos capes, attrapèrent nos sacs et nous bousculâmes.

« EN RANG SERRE ! »

Nous nous dépêchâmes de quitter le réfectoire. Je sentais l'épaule de Constance effleurer la mienne. Mes tresses bondissaient dans mon dos à chacun de mes pas saccadé. Le blizzard hivernal souffla à travers la grande arche du vestibule menant au parc et j'observai du coin de l'œil les linteaux des fenêtres recouverts de nervures gercées et de cristaux blancs.

\- Hey, miss Benête, souffla Roger derrière mon dos tandis que nous montions les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges. On pourrait faire équipe pour les devoirs.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a déjà des cours de soutien aux devoirs.

Je ne voulais pas le moucher, seulement l'informer, mais il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et n'ajouta rien de plus. Je jetai un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour l'observer mais il avait la tête résolument penchée sur chaque marche de l'escalier que nous gravissions. Tandis que j'opérai la rotation dans l'autre sens pour observer devant moi, mon regard accrocha les pupilles silencieuses de Newt. Il pencha la tête, comme intimidé, et détourna les yeux.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de classe déjà remplie de cravates vertes et argent. Nous observâmes les trois niveaux de bancs en bois conçus en escalier. Je montai les marches jusqu'au rang du milieu en me mouchant bruyamment. J'avais attrapé froid à cause de la promenade matinale dans le parc avec Margaret.

\- Pardon, bafouillai-je en voulant passer dans la rangée.

Les deux Serpentardes (Alicia et Georgia) se levèrent noblement et s'effacèrent pour me libérer le passage. Je notai que l'une d'elle lisait le dernier roman à l'eau de rose très à la mode : _Par tous les temps et jusqu'aux comètes, je te retrouverai._ Un titre à rallonge que je n'arrivais jamais à mémoriser, si bien que je n'avais jamais réussi à le trouver pour le lire.

Je trébuchai contre le pied de Georgia qui se cambra (« Fais gaffe, Benête ! » siffla-t-elle). Je me sentais tout d'un coup fiévreuse.

Le professeur, enveloppé de pied en cap dans sa longue robe de sorcier, pareil à une momie, parvenait à peine à bouger pour nous expliquer comment lever notre baguette.

\- Voilà plusieurs mois déjà que nous travaillons sur le sort d'Apparition. Je suis satisfait de constater que vous avez tous bien progressé. Cependant vos objets apparus manquent de consistance. Dès que vous les voyez apparaître, vous cessez de garder la forme en tête et vous ne vous contentez plus que d'observer ce que vous avez devant les yeux. Efforcez-vous de rester concentrés.

J'éternuai bruyamment.

\- Bien… Qui veut montrer ses derniers progrès ?

Je prétextai chercher mon mouchoir dans mes poches pour ne pas faire face au regard scrutateur et ô combien dangereux du professeur. Il y allait bien y avoir une main zélée pour se lever, non ?

\- Et bien, suis-je supposé tester chacun et chacune d'entre vous pour m'assurer que vous avez bien fait vos exercices ?

Ce serait une sacré mauvaise idée, professeur.

\- Moi, je veux bien essayer, minauda Constance d'une petite voix.

Je relevai aussitôt la tête. J'étais saine et sauve. Merci Constance. Et tandis que mon amie faisait la démonstration de sa magie, j'entendis le chuchotement d'une conversation derrière mon dos. Mes oreilles bouchées n'aidaient pas à entendre grand-chose. Néanmoins je reconnus les propriétaires des deux voix : il s'agissait de Perry Lloyd., de la maison Serpentard, et de… Lester Hodgson. Derrière moi.  
Et je n'avais même pas remarqué.  
Quelle gourde !

Après avoir autant manifesté ma présence à renfort d'éternuement et de reniflement bruyants dûs au rhume, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me faire toute petite à présent.

\- ….la dernière fois… chuchotait précipitamment Perry. Quand je t'ai vu tu semblais moins à cran. Ton père t'a disputé ?  
\- Ne crois pas avoir le droit de parler de mon père comme bon te semble, trancha Lester d'une voix sourde de menace.  
\- Je ne fais que m'enquérir de ton état, calme-toi. En fait j'ai tort, tu es _toujours_ à cran. J'avais simplement oublié. Il faut dire que ça fait depuis Juin dernier que je ne t'avais pas vu, ironisa Perry.  
\- Exact, et malheureusement, je n'ai pas non plus de cran d'arrêt, alors ferme-là Lloyd si tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin.  
\- Plus loin... rit jaune Perry Lloyd. Comme si tu pouvais m'atteindre. Ta verve n'a d'égale que ton sang : de la mi-mesure. Rien que tu puisses mettre à exécution.  
\- Félicitations ! Cinq points pour Poufsouffle ! Clama le professeur à l'adresse de Constance.

Lloyd avait fermé le clapet de Lester. Je n'entendis plus rien derrière moi.

\- Tous ensemble maintenant ! Imaginez distinctement l'objet de votre choix dans votre tête. Vous devez voir chaque détail, chaque rognure, chaque couleur…

J'essayai de voir le livre que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait donné : _Sorcières sages-femmes_. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. De la mi-mesure, comment ça ? Lester était de sang-mêlé ? Était-ce possible d'être de sang-mêlé à Serpentard ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il était aussi seul ?  
Depuis quand je m'enquerrais de la solitude de Lester, moi ? Pense au livre. La couverture...

\- Tu as toujours été trop frileux, Hodgson. Tu essaies de faire partie de nous sans le vouloir vraiment comme tu essaies de jeter un sort fatidique sans le faire vraiment.

Je me crispai. Cette dernière phrase n'était pas balancée au hasard. Je pouvais sentir le regard entendu de Lloyd posé sur moi, et Lester… Lester dont le regard brûlant me chauffait la tête. Bon sang… cette chaleur…  
Je me mouchai. Des ondes brûlantes rendaient mon regard vitreux et mes pensées discordantes.  
\- Xu…

C'était comme si Lester était en train de m'enflammer le crâne avec son regard colériq-

\- MADEMOISELLE XU ! PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, CESSEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Je sursautai. Toute la classe me regardait avec stupeur. Une boule de chaleur me fit me couvrir les yeux. Je réalisai soudainement que j'avais fait apparaître le livre _Sorcières sages-femmes_ sur mon bureau et qu'il était à présent dévoré par les flammes.

\- Aguamenti ! Lança Georgia, à ma gauche, dirigeant sa baguette vers mon livre enflammé.

Un jet d'eau fusa de la baguette. Je bafouillai le sort pour l'aider mais m'emmêlai les pinceaux et ne parvint qu'à faire sortir quelques gouttelettes. Les flammes finirent par s'éteindre et une fumée noirâtre s'éleva de mon livre en cendre. Mais qu'avais-je fait ?

\- J'enlève trente points à Poufousffle pour acte irresponsable et dangereux pouvant porter atteinte aux élèves autour de vous, Mademoiselle Xu, déclara le professeur en couvrant les exclamations protestataires. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours je vous prie.

La culpabilité m'enveloppa de ses bras cruels. Je me tassai mon banc, les yeux baissés sur mes genoux.

\- Cinglée…, entendis-je murmurer autour de moi.

Je sentis mes paupières s'agiter et ma gorge se nouer. J'avais envie de disparaître.

Le professeur m'attendait derrière son bureau à la fin du cours. J'ignorai tous les regards posés sur moi, et surtout celui inquiet de mes amis. C'était quelque chose de sentir l'incompréhension dans le regard d'élèves qui ne comptaient pas pour moi, celui qui disait que j'étais bizarre, mais c'était autre chose que de le sentir dans celui de ses amis.  
Lester descendait les marches, son sac cognant contre son dos à chacun de ses pas. Il me fixait durement par-dessus la mêlée d'élèves qui sortaient au goutte-à-goutte par la porte.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, mademoiselle Xu ? Me demanda le professeur. Etes-vous totalement irréfléchie ? Comment êtes vous parvenue à jeter ce sort de flammes ?… pourquoi cette pensée incendiaire ?

Lester me jeta un dernier regard lourd de sens, à la fois grondant et infiniment… compréhensif, avant de quitter la salle de classe à son tour. Je tournai la tête vers le professeur.

\- Je me sentais fiévreuse, Professeur, comme si des ondes de chaleur me dévoraient le crâne. Comme je m'exerçais à faire apparaître un objet, j'imagine que cette impression de feu à l'intérieur de mon crâne s'est greffée à l'apparition de l'objet. Je suis désolée, professeur…

. 

Je réussis à m'en tirer avec deux semaines de retenues à nettoyer les classes. C'est-à-dire jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. 

* * *

Un soir, après avoir fini le deuxième étage du château (c'est-à-dire 15 salles de classe, 4 débarras, 27 portes impossibles à ouvrir même avec un _Alohomora_ et 9 bureaux vides _–_ tout cela sans magie, évidemment _),_ je ramenai balai, chiffon et serpillière à leur place dans le local du concierge et trouvai refuge dans ma salle commune pour souffler. Il faisait nuit dehors. Une tempête de neige se déchaînait derrière les murs du château, faisant sursauter par-à-coups les vitres rondes. La lumière des bougies et du feu de cheminée épousaient les formes des fauteuils et mettaient en relief les matières : celle pelucheuse du tapis usé, celle molletonneuse des couvertures disposées avec soin par les elfes de maison pour que les élèves n'attrapâssent pas froid en ces temps où les courants d'air dans le château étaient infernaux. Assise dans mon pouf, j'observais pensivement Rachel. Elle dessinait ses bogues de châtaigne avec minutie, sous des angles différents et des traits aussi fins qu'un cheveu, remplissant son carnet de schémas en coupe, semblable à un manifeste taxinomique. Constance parlait avec d'autres élèves de la maison, des septième années. Et je réfléchissais à ce qu'il manquait le plus en ce moment : l'odeur des Chocogrenouilles.  
Où était Margaret ?  
Au moment où Constance se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose, je la hélai. Elle s'arrêta à mon niveau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Min ?  
\- Tu sais où est Margaret ?  
\- Maintenant, non, mais tout-à-l'heure j'étais avec elle. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, lâcha-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. J'espère qu'elle va mieux à présent…

Mon visage devint un masque de cire déformé par la surprise. Je mis un temps à comprendre ce que me disait Constance et surtout pourquoi j'étais au courant seulement maintenant. Je bondis sur mes pieds.

\- Margaret ne va pas bien ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Constance arqua un sourcil, puis répliqua un peu méchamment :

\- Pour être au courant il aurait suffit de l'observer depuis un mois et demi.  
\- Je… je n'ai rien vu.

Enfin, bien sûr, j'avais vu qu'elle voulait moins rire avec moi ces temps-ci… et aussi qu'elle me cachait plus de chose… et c'est vrai que j'avais essayé de la filer dans les couloirs sans réussir à savoir jusqu'où elle allait…

\- Mais c'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Ca va pas fort entre Benedict et elle. Il ne veut plus qu'ils continuent à se voir.  
\- _Quoi_ ? Monsieur-pourquoi et elle ? Ils sortent ensemble ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était la totale. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la peau de Lester et de débarquer à Poudlard.

\- Oui, elle ne te l'a pas dit ?  
\- Non ! Non, non ! Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit ?  
\- Je ne sais pas moi !  
\- Mais tu le savais toi ?  
\- Plus ou moins.  
\- Mais plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

Constance soupira.

\- Je l'ai deviné, puis je l'ai questionnée.  
\- Ah, donc elle te l'a dit que dans un second temps, après que tu lui aies demandé.

Je savais que je n'avais pas à me sentir soulagée… mais je l'étais.

\- Je dois aller la trouver ! Vous étiez où quand vous vous êtes quittées ?  
\- Dans la tour Est… Mais tu ne peux pas, Min ! Il y a le couvre-feu !

Bien sûr les élèves n'avaient pas droit de se balader dans les couloirs en journée, alors à partir de vingt-et-une heure c'était formellement interdit. Mais je n'avais qu'à prétexter être en retenue encore à cette heure tardive…

\- Il n'y a pas de couvre-feu pour ses amies, assurai-je avec panache en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'accourrai jusqu'à la tour en espérant que Margaret y serait toujours. Il me fallait être prudente pour ne pas me faire prendre. Être sous couvre-feu m'empêchait de prendre les corridors principaux, et encore moins le hall principal où tous les escaliers magiques bougeaient pour délivrer le passage jusqu'aux plus hauts étages du château. Il me fallait glisser dans l'ombre, silencieusement et rapidement.  
J'évitai les pas des préfets-en-chef qui faisaient leur ronde dans l'angle Est du château.  
Je cherchai Margaret durant une demi-heure, en vain. Elle n'était plus dans la tour. Je décidai d'élargir mon périmètre de recherche. Elle devait bien être quelque part, non ?

Tout-à-coup, j'entendis des pas précipités.

Mon sang battit deux fois plus vite et la frayeur m'envahit. Je me faufilai derrière un renforcement caché par une vieille tapisserie, en priant pour qu'on ne voie pas mes pieds qui dépassaient. J'entendis les respirations saccadés. Ils étaient deux. Je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche et attendit qu'ils poursuivent leur route.

\- Lumos !

Cette voix…

\- Vous savez que vos pieds dépassent de manière très comique de la tapisserie, mademoiselle Xu ?  
Et elles rirent. Je sortis de ma cachette, rassurée et vexée. Constance et Rachel avaient les mains sur les hanches et me regardaient en s'empêchant de pouffer de rire.

\- Vous avez trouvé Margaret ?  
\- Oui, elle est partie se coucher. On voulait te prévenir, avant que tu ne fasses tout le château.

Je souris.

\- Rentrons, dis-je.

Je les pris chacune par un bras et nous rentrâmes jusqu'à la tanière des blaireaux. Une fois dans notre chambre, chacune de nous se réfugia au chaud sous ses couvertures en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Je mis mon pyjama jaune tout en observant du coin de l'œil la forme bossue créée par la couverture de Margaret. Je m'approchai en silence de son lit et écoutai sa respiration. Elle était profonde, mais pas régulière comme celle de quelqu'un qui a sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Je me glissai près d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Je humai son parfum de fraise et de bergamote. Par Helga, c'était sûrement l'odeur que je trouvais la plus rassurante depuis que j'avais perdu ma mère.

Elle bougea de quelques centimètres. Je sentis sa poitrine contre mon bras et sa jambe tourner. Puis elle m'enserra sans un mot et je me lovai au chaud contre elle. 

* * *

_Mi-Décembre 1914_

\- Ceci est une magnifique journée ! M'exclamai-je en bondissant un matin de mon lit.

Je tortillai mes fesses dans mon pyjama jaune pour faire la danse de la joie et entraîner mes amies dans la joie et la bonne humeur dès le matin, mais tout ce que j'obtins comme réponse fut un baragouinage incompréhensible à travers leurs oreillers.

\- Allez, allez, debout ! Dans une semaine c'est les vacances de Noël et on a encore pleins de batailles de neige à faire et pleins de farces à prép…  
\- N'y pense même pas, me coupa Constance en se levant, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés.  
\- Quoi ? Pas même l'ombre d'une petite farce ?

Je pris Constance par les mains pour l'entraîner au milieu de la chambre et entamer un « slow d'hiver ». Les slow d'hivers consistaient à faire des pas de danse très élégants tout en chantant à tue-tête et faux un chant de Noël.  
Rachel s'empêtra dans ses draps en essayant d'en sortir, ce qui était très comique à regarder, tandis que Margaret tentait, les yeux à-demi fermés, d'enfiler son collant.

C'étaient les matins comme je les aimais.

Avant la cacophonie.

Il était deux heures et quarante quatre minutes de l'après-midi. C'était la pause entre deux-cours, et une foule anormale courait dans les couloirs vers une même direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Entendions-nous autour de nous.

Constance, Margaret et moi nous fîmes embarquer dans le mouvement, sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répétai-je à mon tour aux premiers élèves venus. Les uns haussèrent les épaules, tandis que les autres ne m'entendaient même pas dans ce tohu-bohu. Finalement un garçon de cinquième année répondit à ma question :

\- Quelqu'un a peint un symbole sur un mur, je n'en sais pas plus, renseigna-t-il en haussant les épaules face à mon froncement de sourcil.

Nous ne comprenions rien. Où étaient les préfets-en chef pour nous demander de nous calmer et de nous déplacer deux par deux en rangs serrés ? Où étaient les professeurs pour nous enlever des points pour mauvaise conduite dans les couloirs ?

Nous courions presque à présent, emportées par le flot. Nous prîmes un tournant de couloir, descendîmes un escalier, passâmes devant des portraits de tableaux qui rouspétaient, puis nous nous acheminâmes dans un grand couloir éclairé sombrement par des bougies.

Des cris se faisaient entendre. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se disait.

\- Approchons-nous, dis-je à Constance et Margaret.

Nous jouâmes du coude et de l'épaule pour nous faufiler à travers les élèves… jusqu'à rejoindre l'attroupement formé autour d'une grande inscription dessinée sur le mur. J'en eus froid dans le dos. Constance était trop fière pour montrer son trouble, mais Margaret lâcha une exclamation de surprise et d'indignation. Je restai coite, pareille à un statue, incapable de détacher un mot ni de bouger, mes yeux fixés sur les Reliques de la mort peintes en grand sur les pierres grises du château.  
\- Qui a fait ça ? Hurlait quelqu'un sans que je n'y prête attention, les yeux toujours virés sur les Reliques de la mort.

Je sentis la foule bouger, la foule répondre, la foule se taire. Et Margaret me presser le poignet pour attirer mon attention. Je finis par détourner les yeux du symbole des mages-noirs.

\- Qui est la personne assez stupide pour faire ça ?! Qui s'amuse à peindre ce symbole ?! s'énervait quelqu'un d'une voix grondante et forte, qui me fit presque trembler.

Je me tordis le cou pour apercevoir entre deux têtes l'élève aussi remonté qu'un centaure offensé. C'était Lester, rouge de colère, qui criait à la foule en brandissant son bras en direction des Reliques de la mort.

\- Arrêtez de vous croire provoquant ou impressionnant en peignant ce symbole ! Arrêtez ça !, continuait-il avec son impulsivité coutumière, faisant reculer plus d'un élève.

Les Professeurs et Préfets-en-chef finirent par accourir jusqu'à la foule d'élèves qui se dépêchèrent de leur libérer le passage. Ils découvrirent le symbole de Grindelwald sur le mur, puis Lester, fou de rage, qui tempêtait en direction des élèves. Ses yeux étaient houleux. Moi qui conservais tout le temps mon calme, je le trouvais irréfléchi et immature de crier de la sorte. Mais il m'impressionnait aussi... plus que je ne l'aurai avoué. Il faisait preuve de plus de bravoure que nous autres qui nous enfermions dans notre silence pudique, incapables de clamer haut et fort notre désaccord.

\- Monsieur Hodgson, cessez cette scène !

Il se tourna vers les professeurs. Et je sentis qu'il allait encore se mettre dans le pétrin. Il était incapable de savoir quand s'arrêter.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un ne laisse pas passer ça, si vous ne le faites pas !

Margaret me souffla à l'oreille avec cynisme : « Le Choixpeau aurait dû réfléchir plus longtemps avant de le placer dans sa maison il ressemble plus à un Gryffondor irréfléchi qu'à un Serpentard assez rusé pour savoir quand se retirer ».

Je hochai la tête. Nous pensions exactement à la même chose. Et à voir les expressions hautaines ou sarcastiques des autres élèves qui contemplaient le spectacle, nous n'étions pas les seules.

\- Hodgson, venez avec moi, ordonna le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Lester se mordit les joues, rongeant son frein en silence, avant d'abdiquer. Il traversa la foule sans s'émouvoir de tous les yeux posés sur lui.

\- Regagnez-vos classes ! clamèrent les Préfets-en-chefs plus très sûrs d'eux après cet événement. En rang serrés et sans parler !

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû tenir tête aux Professeurs, il a fait preuve d'irrespect, dit Constance à notre côté tandis que nous rejoignions le cours de duel.  
\- Je trouve qu'il a dit tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas, contra Margaret. Les Professeurs - à part Dumbledore, évidemment - ne font pas grand-chose pour calmer le penchant de certains élèves pour la magie noire.  
\- Je trouve aussi que c'est de pire en pire, soufflai-je pour qu'on ne nous entende pas. Certains ne cachent plus qu'ils font partie de groupes de mages-noirs. Il y a quelques semaines en cours de Sortilèges, j'ai entendu un Serpentard, Perry Lloyd, parler avec Lester Hodgson. Il disait à Hodgson « Tu essaies de faire partie de nous sans le vouloir vraiment. ». Je suis sûre qu'il parlait des mages-noirs.  
\- Ou alors il parlait de s'intégrer au groupe des Serpentard, répliqua Constance.  
\- Peut-être les deux, accordai-je.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle des duels. Mon premier combat fut contre un Serdaigle qui se faisait un plaisir de commencer le combat par une lutte verbale. Nous étions l'un face à l'autre sur le tapis vert, à quatre mètres d'écart, et au lieu de me souhaiter bonne chance il me lança avec ironie :

\- S'il-te plaît, Xu, contrôle-toi pour ne pas m'enflammer.

Je restai calme, me contentant de lui sourire ouvertement.

\- Tu sentirais bon le roussi pourtant, répliquai-je en levant ma baguette en position de combat.

Il mima ma position. Puis le professeur de duel ouvrit les duels et nous nous affrontâmes. Il fut plus rapide que moi. Je me retrouvai pétrifiée et tombai au sol les bras contre mon corps sans pouvoir bouger. Il me délivra du maléfice et je me remis debout. J'étais en colère, mais je m'efforçai de ne pas le montrer.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! Criai-je en un quart de seconde.

Je sautillai sur place de joie en voyant sa baguette rouler au sol. 1-1, _ex aequo_. Nous nous jugeâmes du regard pour la troisième manche. C'était une question de fierté.

\- _STUPEFIX_ !

Nos deux sorts se rencontrèrent en même temps, illuminant le tapis vert d'un éclat rouge puissant, avant qu'il ne le remporte sur moi. Je me sentis décoller et retomber au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Xu, la prochaine fois soyez moins déconcentrée. C'est-ce qui vous a fait perdre, commenta le professeur en passant à côté de moi, les mains dans le dos.

Je me relevai en grommelant des mots impossibles à dire tout haut. Heureusement, je gagnai le deuxième combat contre une Gryffondore, mais perdis le dernier contre Walter, l'ami qu'on pouvait appeler le plus proche de Lester. Il était très droit et appliqué quand il se battait, comme s'il écrivait une partition de musique du bout de sa plume d'oie. Il ne me jeta aucun sort douloureux ou honteux, comme la Gryffondore précédente qui s'était amusée à me décorer la tête d'oreilles d'âne.

\- Merci pour ce combat, me dit-il en me serrant la main de manière cordiale.  
\- De même, répondis-je.

Il sembla hésiter à me dire quelque chose tandis que je faisais demi-tour vers les Poufsouffle.

\- Xu, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Je me retournai vers lui.

\- C'est ça, affirmai-je.

J'attendis qu'il poursuive.

\- Il est bon de se connaître entre nous en-dehors des combats, car pendant nous ne montrons pas ce que nous valons vraiment, seulement ce que nous avons à revendre, dit-il.

Je ne dis rien pendant un instant. Puis :

\- Quelqu'un d'égocentrique penserait que tu veux l'inviter à boire un verre à Pré-au-lard, lançai-je en souriant.

Il ne sourit pas mais un tic au coin de sa bouche et un éclat dans ses yeux me convainquirent qu'il appréciait la plaisanterie.

\- Ou seulement que je suis un philanthrope trop préoccupé par ses amis pour son propre bien.

Il baissa la tête vers moi avant de prendre congé et de quitter noblement la salle de duel. Un philanthrope à Serpentard, on aura tout vu. À mon goût, il faisait seulement preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie, ce qui était plutôt rusé par les temps qui courent pour tisser un réseau.

Je marchai jusqu'à mes amies en enroulant mon écharpe jaune et noire autour de mon cou.

Puis la phrase de Walter fit tilt dans mon esprit. « _Philanthrope trop préoccupé par ses amis…_ ». Par Helga, ne faisait-il pas allusion à Lester et au combat qui nous avait affrontés à Londres ? 

* * *

Je trempai mon torchon dans mon sceau d'eau glacée (je ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie pour la réchauffer), et frottai les meubles poussiéreux. Un rai de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux épais et opaques. Je chantonnais un air de Noël pour me donner du courage. Dans deux jours c'étaient les vacances. J'allais chez mes grands-parents en Chine. J'allais me reposer, me sortir mes idées noires de ma tête, et profiter du silence et des retrouvailles pour changer d'air. Tout allait être pour le mieux. J'allais avoir de beaux cadeaux. Mon père sourirait en me faisant découvrir son village natal et les endroits où il s'entraînait à faire de la magie quand il était petit. Peut-être même pourrai-je faire un peu de Quidditch avec les garçons du village, s'ils m'autorisaient à monter sur un balai.  
Bref, j'avais toute ma tête aux vacances plutôt qu'à mes heures de retenues coincée dans cette salle de classe vide, quand j'entendis un sceau tomber au sol. Je sursautai. Mon premier réflexe fut d'attraper ma baguette coincée entre ma hanche et ma jupe. Je contemplai la porte d'entrée entr'ouverte, le cœur battant.

\- Qui est là ?

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Peeves l'esprit frappeur. Il m'avait déjà rendu visite plusieurs fois ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Montrez-vous !

La porte s'ouvrit plus en grand et je vis une main ramasser le sceau tombé au sol. Puis la silhouette se découvrit, éclairée par la faible luminosité qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, pareille à un fantôme reprenant des couleurs.  
Lester me fixait sans ciller. Il avait une physionomie paradoxale, à la fois svelte, jeune, négligée et étrangement tordue. La lumière sembla s'amuser à trouver la bonne teinte dans ses cheveux, tantôt rousse, tantôt noire, tantôt auburn, tantôt plus rien du tout face à la pâleur de ses joues. Il continuait à avancer vers moi et je m'interdis de reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il s'arrêta, embrassa la classe du regard, puis se tourna pour repartir.

\- Hey ! Appelai-je vainement en m'adressant à son dos.

Il était bien le seul à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

\- Tu pourrais me parler quand même ! M'exclamai-je avant de me reprendre devant son sourcil arqué : Je veux dire, répondre à ma question sans me snober… même si je t'ai dit de ne plus me reparler...

Je m'embrouillais.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il seulement.

Quoi, dans ce cas ? C'est vraiment pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé depuis le début du mois, depuis qu'il avait été réadmis ? Parce que je lui avais demandé de ne plus me parler et qu'il attendait que je scelle cette demande ? Quel genre de type était-il pour respecter autant la requête de quelqu'un dont il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne ?

\- Je ne te comprends pas, lâchai-je.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'observer en silence.

\- Je veux dire, tu agis de manière contradictoire… tout le temps…  
\- Ou seulement parce que tu ne me connais pas.

Ok, peut-être.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as lancé cet _expelliarmus_ , ce soir-là ?  
\- Tu allais aussi me lancer un sort.  
\- J'étais seule contre vous deux !  
\- Et contente de nous avoir trouvés !  
\- Comment ?!  
\- C'est pas ça ton petit trip ? Trouver tous les mages-noirs de Londres ?  
\- Co...comment…  
\- Après cette confrontation et l'affaire dans les journaux, les mages-noirs ont eu le temps d'enquêter sur toi pour savoir qui tu étais et pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvée là. Il n'est de secret pour personne qui sait chercher. Et toi, tu ne sais visiblement pas te faire discrète.  
\- Je suis très bonne pour filer quelqu'un, m'entendis-je prononcer avec orgueil.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une enfant dans la cour des grands.

\- Tu n'as toujours rien compris, me lança-t-il avant de partir.

Je le suivis dans le couloir, le sang à chaud.

\- Explique-moi alors ! À moins que je sois aussi trop stupide pour comprendre ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas prendre part au débat. Il me faisait tourner en rond avec ses simagrées et ses phrases à double-sens.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas attiré par la magie noire, dis-je pour le faire stopper.

Et ça marcha. Il s'arrêta net et me regarda comme s'il avait enfin acquit un brin de reconnaissance.  
\- Pourtant tu m'as vu avec l'un d'eux.  
\- Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Mais du reste je sais que tu n'en es pas vraiment un. Même si tu as un pied dedans.  
\- C'est plus de maturité dans tes propos que je n'en ai jamais entendu auparavant.  
\- La ferme.

Il sourit en biais, sarcastique.

\- Tu commences à devenir impulsive, Xu ?  
\- Tu m'as refilé ton truc, faut croire.  
\- Arrêtons là cette conversation alors, ça ne te va vraiment pas au teint.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il partit avec son sceau dans l'optique de nettoyer une autre salle de classe. J'imagine qu'il était en retenue depuis le jour où il avait pété un câble devant les Reliques de la mort peintes sur le mur.

Et moi maintenant je n'avais plus aucune envie de nettoyer quoique ce soit…

Vivement les vacances. 


End file.
